I'll be there
by flawsinscience
Summary: CHAPTER 18 UP now! Donna returns to Washington after leaving during the Santos campaign. But this time she's not alone. Josh!Georgie discussions and talks of future family.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi y'all. _

_Title: I'll be There. _

_Rating: U mostly, but I'll warn you when the p0rn creeps in. _

_Pairing: Josh/Donna, naturally. _

_Summary: Donna comes back to Washington DC after never getting a job on the Santos campaign. Thing is she's not alone now. And there's a reason why she's returned. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character, save Georgie, she's mine. Steal her and I'll hurt you, got it? _

_A/N: I love all feedback good or bad. _

**Part 1: I'll be there**

Flicking the switch to a quiet hospital room Donna softly closed the door and made a hasty run down the hall. Settling Georgie had been tough, especially today. Her first night in a strange bed, in a strange building, was always strained – in the two years since she'd been sick she never got used to the feeling of new bed-sheets.

"I'm going to the white house to visit someone, here is my pager number. I won't be long" she handed the nurse a crumpled piece of paper and made her way to the elevator. Stretching her back as the outside cold hit her. She was only six blocks away from her destination, with money so tight on medical bills she bypassed the cab rank and chose to walk. It was a clear crisp airy night unlike the afternoon they'd had. A downpour of rain had greeted them off the am-track.

She stood hopeful at the welcome desk, the security guard recognised her immediately. He apologised because he couldn't let her in, not without a pass. She would have to wait for someone to recognise her.

"Donna?" the voice came from Sam, her old colleague and friend. He was straining across a bustling lobby.

"Sam" she walked over to greet him. He was bulkier than he had been the last time they met; his face weathered by family. "It's been a long time. How's the vice presidency treating you?"

"Fine, great in fact" he chuckled nervously. She'd spontaneously cut and run nearly four years ago, not even a leaving note or explanation. "It's been a long time Donna, where did you go?"

She shuffled nervously. "Can we go to your office or the mess?" her voice had dropped to a whisper. Following Sam to the coffee stand in the mess she gladly accepted his offering. It had been almost a day since she'd last eaten, her appetite lost on Georgie.

"Why now?" Sam's tack had always been a fault. No small talk to let her warm up to the idea of telling one of the biggest secrets she'd kept hidden.

"I've got to tell Josh something, I can't – I won't tell anyone else here till I do. It's just the right time" her eyes were near watering as she stirred her coffee.

"I'm Josh's best friends Donna, you're a good friend. Why can't you tell me?" Sam took her shaking hand; something emotionally draining was going on in her life. She was evidently ragged from its weight. Her hand was skin and bone, hell the rest of her was skin and bone.

"I have a daughter Sam, and I haven't been with anyone since Josh and I" he gasped, it wasn't his right to pry, not at the moment. "But I want to tell Josh before I speak to anyone else"

"Yeah of course, I'll take you up to his office." She quickly gulped the rest of her coffee down.

It felt like walking back through a lifetime to Josh's office. The memory of her leaving the office never to return, going back home to her family to raise the child she knew would ask so many questions. The pain her soul had felt as doctors explained how sick her little angel was. Worrying about every scratch and bruise since. She'd learnt all the lyrics to Disney songs whilst keeping vigil at Georgie's bedside; leaning on friends for support.

"Josh, I've got someone here to see you." Sam peered round the corner of the office; he took in the moment before Josh's life was set to change. He was amidst a pile of paperwork reaching the height of his desk. Several used thermal cups sat in disarray; if it weren't in such grand settings Josh could be mistaken for being the college grad bum. But this was all set to change.

"I'm busy right now Sam, can't it -" his breath hitched, he'd not felt the same since she'd walked out of his life. She looked different, much older and worn down.

"Josh" she smiled weakly, shifting her bag nervously as her coat drowned her figure.

"Donna" he cleared a space on his sofa, if he didn't offer her a seat she looked like she might pass out. He excused Sam and held all incoming information before closing both doors.

"What – why are you here?" his voice was sheepish. His heart was falling in love with her over again but his mind was angered. She'd left him.

"I've got big news for you Josh" he winced; numerous scenario's were running through his head.

"You've got a daughter" he felt his jaw drop in shock, why now? Four years on and she was only getting round to tell him now?

"You…are….sure, right?" he felt bile rise in his throat. She was on her own, where was his daughter.

"Yes, Josh it can only be yours. There's something else though" he felt like he was in the middle of a boxing match – which he was loosing.

"She's sick. I mean really sick – she's got leukaemia Josh" his eyes watered simultaneously with his. His dad had fought cancer and lost, leukaemia was worse. His luck was cursed.

"Donna" he did what felt instinctive in that moment. He sat next to her and warmly embraced her, holding her tightly as the scent of her shampoo rose into his nostrils. It felt like the unsteady wall holding him up had shattered. It felt right for Donna to be back in his arms again. He stroked her hair lovingly as uncontrollable tears wished their way down her rough cheeks.

"I want to see her. If it is ok with you, I'd like to meet my daughter" he felt her nod into the dampness of his shirt. He grabbed her hand as she tried to get up. "Don't ever keep me out again, I'm in this for the long run" she squeezed his hand tighter too choked up for words.


	2. A whole new world

_Wow, thank you all for the feedback. Regarding Donna's reasoning behind coming back it __**will**__ be addressed in a later chapter. I'm still going to love feedback just as much as I did before. Read and respond. Please? _

_Disclaimer: Everyone bar Georgie belongs to Aaron Sorkin. Georgie is mine, paintedrainbows I am watching. BAHAHAHAH! _

…………………………………………

Part 2: A whole new world. 

He felt his body go weak as she led him up the corridor. The 8th floor was dedicated to oncology. Seeing the very word above the entrance made him feel sick. His palms were sweating and he could feel his heart beat faster. "Does…does she know about me?" he smiled as she answered with a nod, he may not have been a physical appearance but Donna had made sure her daughter knew.

She stopped outside room 8451, "she's seen photos of you, I've spoken about you" he looked in the glass window; a small nightlight cast shadows on a frail looking girl. Red lights from pumps flashed momentarily as he slid his hand into hers.

"She's so small." He was inwardly choked, but thanking what ever power prevented him crying. "What are they giving her?"

"She's still getting some chemotherapy, in the morning she'll get some platelets if her counts are low. But it just depends, some days she's off IV's for several hours. Those days are fun; I can take her out of hospital for a few hours to go to the park or something"

"Wow, so she's actually able to go out and stuff?" Josh was genuinely surprised. As an adult his dad was either in the hospital or out.

"Yup, it keeps her spirits up. We're plotting a shopping trip if her counts are good enough tomorrow" Donna smiled; he could see she really loved her daughter. The sacrifice was evident; her top was standard supermarket ware. In times gone by she always wore designer labels to work and at home. Her face was gaunt and she permanently seemed over-dressed; a small breeze feeling like a gale through her.

"I want to help, if I can?" she nodded slowly. Her emotions were run ragged by a child who was brimming and full of happy smiles one minute and stuck in a hospital the next, uncontrollably sick, lasting fever after fever.

He brought her into his arms, letting her head lean on his chest. "You're helping now Josh" she murmured as tears silently dropped off his face.

"She'll probably wake up in half an hour, once the infusion finishes. We normally watch a DVD, Disney most of the time. You're welcome to stop by and say hi" he wanted to so very much. They stood like that, in a protective hug, for several minutes. He was going to need time to let his head come round to the idea of a kid, a sick kid. But in that time he hoped he could live up to wild dreams that had consumed him since she'd gone.

They filled in the remaining time by grabbing a coffee and catching up with the latest happenings in Santos' first term. Donna could spend hours listening to Josh talk about his job, the passion he had as chief of staff was almost scary. It had been her biggest fear that staying with him would have soured their relationship as work consumed them.

"Donna, she's up and wondering if her mommy's brought back the surprise" a kind nurse held the door open as Donna rushed to her feet. Josh felt his stomach lurch and do somersaults as he stood outside the door, washing his hands.

"Hey baby" scurrying across the bed Georgie Moss sat on her mom's lap, giving her a hug as Donna gently pointed at the door, though closed she could see Josh's brown hair bob up and down.

"Daddy's here, in the hospital?" Donna nodded and helped her daughter off the bed, running towards the door she leapt into Josh's arms squeezing him tightly.

"Hey there squirt" Josh cooed lightly in her ear as he sat her on the bed.

"He's just like you said he was mommy, tall dark and a mess" Josh eyed Donna, laughing at the four year olds reaction.

"Well you're short cute and clever" he countered eventually. He still didn't know how much she knew of him, what his job was, who he was.

"You're smaller than you look on the TV. But squishier" she was confident he gave her that, shuffling of the bed she reached into a pink knapsack lying near by. The small pink photo album had 'daddy' written across it in pink glitter pen. She was a princess for sure.

"Mommy helped me put the pictures in," she tucked a lonely wisp of hair behind her ear. With intense concentration she pointed to the prom-style photo Sam had taken at the second inauguration, "that was when you threw snowballs at mommy's window. Something called In-spog-ur-ation."

"Inauguration, that's right. Did mommy also tell you she looked hot that night" Josh looked at Donna as the four year old stuck between them giggled.

"Mommy always looks pretty, she's an angel" Donna had to bite back tears. It had been something Georgie had always told her mom. Every night they'd spent in hospital Donna was always at her daughter's bedside.

"She is isn't she?" Donna began folding clothes to hide the content smile on her face. "And now she's doing that whole blushing thing."

"Stoppit you two, do I have to be the boring one here and suggest a DVD we could watch?"

"Can we get Cinderella, I want daddy to dance with me in the ball-room bit" Josh's heart welled up; his daughter who'd known about for three hours loved him.

"Sounds like a plan, but maybe I get to dance with mommy too?" it took no-more than ten minutes of the film for the three of them to fall asleep all lying on the bed. Georgie snuggled protectively between her parents.

………………………………………………….

_Next time they go shopping and Josh's credit card takes a hit. For both Georgie and Donna. _


	3. A Spoonful of Sugar

_I have an apology for you guys. This isn't the shopping part. I got ahead of myself a bit. Think of this as a filler part almost. It's going to give you guys some background and the start of an explanation of Donna's actions. Sam's in this part for those of you who wanted it._

_Also this fic will most likely be published on a daily basis. At least when I'm working which is this weekend. _

_Leave feedback good or bad. I love it all. Mwhaha! _

_Disclaimer: Everyone except Georgie belong to Aaron Sorkin. I own Georgie so no stealing, ok? _

* * *

Part 3: A Spoonful of Sugar. 

His back felt stiff as sunlight flooded through the open blinds. He quietly stood up and let the knots release themselves. Ripping a page from the colouring book lying open on the table he scribbled a note explaining that he'd be back in his lunch-break. Gently kissing his daughter goodbye Josh paused at the door, looking back before heading back to work.

"Mommy" Georgie had wriggled out of her mom's exhausted arms and found the note. "Daddy's gone, he left me a note. Look" she handed the note. It took a minute for Donna to wake up and decipher the toddler scribble Josh still insisted using.

"He's going to be back, once he gets some things done at work" Donna lifted Georgie onto her lap, the pink night dress she had on billowed over her knees. "If you're counts are good enough we can maybe meet him to go shopping this afternoon" Donna watched Georgie's face light up. "But first I want you to go get in that shower missy." Donna frogmarched the little girl into the en-suite room and helped her put the water on.

As she waited she pulled her cell out, she still had Sam's number. "Hi Sam" he'd answered quickly. "I need you to keep an eye on Josh today; he'll probably be a bit distracted."

"_He told me Donna, is she ok?" _

"Yeah Sam, the chemo's really not as bad as the press make out. I dunno. Just make sure he's not making any major decisions today" Donna cleared the messy room up as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"_We're meant to have a meeting this afternoon about some policy stuff, should I re-schedule?" _

"Maybe, if it can wait. I've still got a lot of explaining to do." Donna plonked down on the recliner-bed beside the window. Just as she let out a sigh, the door opened and a sopping wet Georgie beamed at her. "Listen I've got to go. Tell Josh to call at eleven though"

"_Will do"_

"Mommy can I wear my jeans and pink top please" Donna was happy to see her daughter had so much energy. If she could get her into the playroom perhaps she could grab a nap.

"Yes, course you can. But come here" she helped Georgie to get dried properly before letting her get dressed. Hoping back on to the bed Georgie then proceeded to fall back asleep. The activity of getting ready proving too much for her; Donna inwardly felt her heart sink.

Across town Josh couldn't concentrate. On the mail stacked on his desk, even after filtering through his assistant. His mind lay in that room, where Donna and Georgie were. He lifted the phone and dialled the number he'd rarely used.

"_Dr Bartlet"_ he sighed with relief. If Jed Bartlet had answered he'd still be on the phone this evening.

"Hi Mrs Bartlet, its Josh Lyman here" he was careful not to use his title of chief of staff. He was on a personal call.

"_Joshua, it's been a while. How are things at the white house"_ with genuine intent he brushed the question off.

"It's y'know. Busy. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Acute Myeloid Leukaemia" he failed to add it was his daughter that had the condition. He just wanted a medical sounding.

"_Well it's a type of cancer, more common in kids, why the sudden interest Josh?"_ he heard Abbey sigh in the background.

"Umm Donna's back" he cursed his evasiveness. "Turns out I've got a daughter and she's sick"

"_Rewind to the daughter bit Josh. Is there something you never told us."_

"It's for another time Abbey, please. I just want to know. What does treatment involve?" he leant back in his desk chair. Lifting his feet up onto the desk he listened closely.

"_If Donna's come back from her home in Ohio it means initial treatment was unsuccessful. GW has a specialist paediatric unit." _ He felt his insides churn 'initial treatment failed' _"She'll be getting much stronger chemo. She's going to have good days and bad ones. On a good day she'll be well enough for a trip somewhere or to spend most of the day not sleeping. But on a bad day she'll be grumpy, sleepy, lethargic and nauseous." _Would he need to take time off for the bad days? _"If she's just arrived expect a couple of crises, these could be a simple cold or in rare cases even a stroke. She's at risk of bleeding if her counts are low. But always keep her fighting, if she's got will that's half the battle." _

He finished the conversation giving Abbey news on his life with the Santos' administration; it had been a while since he'd spoken with the former presidential family.

As the call ended he realised it was 11. Quickly dialling the number he'd never forgotten he was surprised to hear Georgie answer. "Daddy! Daddy! I can go out this afternoon. Mommy's taking me shopping for a new dress."

"That's awesome news squirt. Can you put mommy on for a minute" he heard shuffling on the other end of the line.

"_Hey, are you free this afternoon?" _

"Yeah, Sam conveniently cancelled on me. You didn't have anything to do with that do you?" He knew Donna had spoken with Sam this morning but he was glad. Something that had hit him already was that he couldn't cope alone anymore. He suspected Donna had until last night.

"_Maybe, anyway plans. We're leaving here probably as soon as I hang up. I'll meet you outside the gates in half an hour."_ He agreed amicably and hung up.

* * *

_Tomorrows update will have Josh finally taking his girls shopping. _

_Love Iona x _


	4. Hakuna Matata

_So here it is. The shopping trip, much cute-ness. && Josh/Donna loving. I love reviews lots and lots. Ta. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine, any of them. Except Georgie, I own artistic rights, thanks x _

_Part 3: Hakuna Matata. _

He spotted the pink jacket before he saw Donna. The little bundle ran up to him and almost knocked him over. "You're jacket's itchy" she giggled as he watched Donna push a buggy.

"It's in-case she gets tired, I'm not strong enough to carry her" she seemed saddened.

"I don't like using it, buggies are for babies" Georgie's face contorted in concentration as she fiddled with her jacket. "Mommy it's too hot" she whined eventually.

"Come here" Josh knelt on the ground and un-did the zipper carrying the offensively warm jacket in his arms.

"It's still cold in Ohio y'know" Giving Donna a morale kiss on her cheek Josh was glad she smiled.

"Everything's ok isn't it?" the conversation with Abbey was ringing in his mind.

"Yeah, she's doing so well-" Donna trailed off and took Georgie's hand as they crossed the road heading for the downtown mall.

"-You're expecting a bad day, or a crisis." Josh looked at Donna knowingly.

"I am. I shouldn't be but I am. Who have you told?" he kept half an eye on Georgie's dance around the legs of businessmen.

"Sam. I called Abbey as well. She has her way with words" he watched Donna groan. If the first lady knew it meant Jed would know. "Anyway we'll talk later. Where are we headed?"

"I promised I'd get her a new dress and DVD today" Donna smiled weakly. She would have to hit the bargain basement at Sears today. Money was tight since the bill from Ohio had come in.

"Let me get em" Josh went to grab Georgie from stepping out onto to the pedestrian traffic crossing.

"Josh. You've only met her… I can manage it myself." Josh raised his eyebrow. He knew Donna well enough to know a white lie.

"Really, it's on me. I want to make up for things I've missed. Plus she'll need a dress to meet Mr Santos" Donna eyed him suspiciously.

"Next time she's well enough and is ready, I want to introduce her to the boss. Y'know. Do the whole cute 'here's my kid and her mommy thing'" he grinned wildly as Georgie tugged on his trouser leg.

"Can you carry me daddy. I'm kinda tired" he scooped her up and let her rest gently on his hip. By the time they reached the shops she'd fallen asleep.

"Sweetie" Donna gently rubbed her daughter's back. "We're at the Disney store" she adjusted the hat covering her bald head. Josh let Georgie back onto the ground, feeling his hand being dragged into the colourful child paradise.

"Good luck" Donna chuckled as she sat guarding the buggy outside. Ten minutes later she watched Josh come out of the shop clutching several bags, fairy wings bouncing on Georgie's back.

"Daddy bought me lots of things. Look" Josh still had an amazed look of confusion. Donna couldn't be sure he'd checked the sub-total on the bill. He always had a soft heart.

"Umm I got a bit carried away." He slumped down beside her.

"Don't worry, she's got her granny all wrapped up as well." Making her way into the Gap Kids down the way Donna started picking out dresses. Of all the colours she took with her into the changing room the blue one suited Georgie best. Coming out of the dressing room minus her hat Georgie ignored all the kids staring at her. Running towards Josh stood beside the outerwear section she tugged his trousers.

"Look daddy. It's blue like the democrats mommy said" Josh watched her twirl around and breakout into giggling.

"We'll take it. Get your mom to pick out a few more tops and things, I'm feeling rich today" Josh saw Donna waiting at the door of the changing room. She looked down as he scooped Georgie up, tapping her nose in jest.

"Let's get her some more summery clothes, as long as we get some warm tops too she'll be alright won't she?" Donna began wandering around the busy store. People were starting to notice who they were.

"Ok, but really you don't have to buy us all this stuff. I can manage" he stopped and held her at arms length.

"I know you can manage. But I just found out she's my daughter and sick, if I feel like indulging squirt I will. Got it? We're off to grown-up shops next. I want a new dress for you to wear when you meet Matt again, you looked way too hot the last time you met him." Donna grinned. She was glad Josh had come back into their life.

As they filled the buggy with bags of clothes Josh scooped Georgie up. Letting her head fall wearily on his chest he led Donna into the boutiques. Watching her eyes bulge at the prices of everything he took up post at the changing room door. Watching her come out from the changing room in a beautiful brown floor length dress it was his turn for shock.

"Donna, holy mother of-" he'd woken Georgie up with his awe-struck babble.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Georgie turned round and took her own look of shock. "Mommy really looks like an angel" her voice wasn't low enough for Donna to miss the comment; her face burned red.

"What do you say kiddo. I think we need to get that for mommy" Georgie nodded immediately her energy returning in an instant.

"Josh, when am I gonna wear this?" Donna whined from the changing room.

"At the next fundraiser I'm going to. So happens we're doing something for GW in a couple of weeks." Josh shouted excitedly.

"Is that when we'll meet you're boss daddy?" Georgie had managed to undo Josh's tie as he carried her around the store, looking at various day-suits that wouldn't make Donna so out of place at the White House.

"If you want we can meet him next time you can get out of hospital" he watched her face light up as he handed Donna the outfit. He fitted the role of daddy quite well.

"Really, what's he like?" he shifted her to his other hip.

"He's the president" her jaw dropped as he smiled in return.

"I get to meet Mr Pwes-dent" she laughed.

"Yeah, course. But you'll have to be nice?" Donna stepped out and Josh grinned, he'd not forgotten how amazing she looked in anything remotely fitting.

"Daddy, can I tell him he looks orange on TV?" Josh groaned and smiled in the same moment.

"No sweetie. You may get a hug from him though"

"Don't you mean he'll get a hug from me" Josh rolled his eyes as Donna re-appeared in her bedraggled jeans and t-shirt.

"Can we get that and the dressed wrapped up to go?" he offered the assistant his credit card as Georgie gently snored on his shoulder. He knew her shoe size and what jewellery she loved, if his assistant could change things about he'd be back before the weeks end to complete both outfits.

"Thank you Josh, it means a lot" _No Donna _he thought, thank you for coming back into my life.


	5. The Spectrum

_So, this is the chapter that begins some of the back story and West Wing involvement. It was originally one long part but I've cut it up. I'm a fair few chapters ahead but my muse isn't playing ball, an update as soon as I get through this bought of Writers block._

_Thank you so very much for all the replies. They mean A LOT. _

Donna gawped at the headline on the Washington post the following morning. _Chief Of Staff spends day with ex-lover._ The sub title hurt more _& ill daughter. _ They'd hit the nail on the head, her mind was running from one thing to the next. Who'd leaked the information, how ill Georgie was? They'd hardly been discreet.

"Mommy, I don't want to get up this morning" Georgie was having a bad day. Already 10 am in the morning and not even Josh's morning phone call had perked her up. Donna was praying her counts would suck so much they'd choose to hold chemo. She'd be stuck at Georgie's bedside otherwise.

"It's ok baby. It's probably best we stay in today. It's raining." Donna pushed the curtains back to show her daughter the drizzly day. She just wanted a quiet day, but it was unlikely. She'd turned her phone off on Josh's instruction. He'd been furious talking to her; outraged at the post's cheap dig.

"What's that mommy?" Georgie pointed to the picture of Josh carrying her, fast asleep, from one shop to the next.

"We're in the paper sweetie. Dad's jobs very powerful because he works with the president." Georgie mis-understood the sentiment.

"I'm in the paper mommy. Look" she proudly pointed to the picture, turning it sideways she frowned. "I look goofy when I sleep."

Not wanting her daughter to get yet another complex Donna lifted her into a hug, "you look gorgeous when you sleep baby."

"You're always an angel mommy" sucking her thumb to ease a mouth ulcer starting up Georgie promptly fell back to sleep.

In the west wing Josh held his head low as he made his way to the Oval office. "Hey boss" he glanced at the paper spread on the wooden desk.

"Were you going to tell me? Josh I'm your boss and I think I'm a friend also" Matt Santos kept his composure as he chided Josh.

"I only found out two days ago sir. Give me a chance" it was one thing he wouldn't let government compromise; his family.

"Ok. Ok. But you've got quite the press whirlwind going. Is Donna staying at GW?" Josh nodded. "I don't want anything going wrong so you won't mind a couple of agents sitting watch over them?" the implications of his relationship with Donna and Georgie had slipped his mind; the previous day's

had been in his thoughts.

"Umm, I've only spoken to Donna briefly this morning. Georgie's not having a good day" without notice his heart sank, he didn't really want to be here. He wanted to be with Donna making sure Georgie was ok.

"I'm sorry Josh" Matt Santos was full of genuine compassion for his friend. This job left little family time, dealing with something of this magnitude was going to take its toll on Josh.

"Yeah, I'm going to take some paperwork over this evening and work from GW if that's ok?" the president immediately nodded. Though Josh couldn't reprise himself with the 25th he was entitled to time with his family in times of crisis.

"I'll need you to collaborate with Lou on this one. Try and figure the best way of announcing things to the press. We don't need details of your relationship with Donna, just basics. Settle the press" Josh nodded. He had several options already swimming in his head.

"I'll take off now if that's ok. I already said I'd meet Lou now" Josh left the room in a haze, almost knocking Annabeth Schott to the floor.

"Joshua. I was just coming to find you. How is that cute little bundle of yours?" her bouncy voice was unusually subdued.

"It's a bad day. But Donna's over there, can we catch up later. I need to find Lou" he darted into the communications office and sat down across from Lou who'd barely noticed he'd appeared.

"Hi Josh. Quite a pickle we're in isn't it?" he frowned.

"Hi Josh, how's your kid? How's Donna? Sorry to hear the news" he replied near angry.

"Loose the act buster, we need to come to an agreement and move on" inwardly Josh relaxed; at least her interest wasn't false.

"Georgie's not having a good day today so I think we should kill the idea of her appearing in public, at least for a few days anyway"

"I wasn't going to suggest that. I want you and Donna to greet the press from George Washington hospital, I've spoken to the doctors concerned and they're willing to do a press gaggle. I've cleared your schedule for just after lunch. I'm going to head over now to speak to Donna quickly and it'll be old news come the close of business" appreciative things were working out without his input Josh rose from the chair and headed out the door muttering thank you.

The morning had passed by in a blur; nursing staff had been in and out for blood draws and to start new infusions. Georgie had slept through most of it, something Donna was grateful for. Lou had done her best to be supportive but Donna knew how cruel the press could be. _Stick to your story_ the thought ran in her mind over and over. A clean suit hung on the toilet door ready for the early afternoon meeting.

"Mommy" Georgie was still full of sleep, her eyes near shut together and her voice was groggy.

"I'm right here butterfly. You sleep ok?" Donna scooted over the bed and lay down next to her daughter. From time to time they had talks like this, dreaming of things they wanted and talked about things that worried both of them.

"Yeah, it was noisy though. Is something wrong with my counts?" Donna shook her head and sighed.

"It's just your dad and his job. The press want me to speak to them later so someone from the white house came and spoke to me a bit. Nothing for you to worry about" Georgie crossed her legs. When she was nervous she fiddled with her line, attempting to knot it but never being successful.

"I don't have to speak to them though?" Donna sat up.

"No course, unless you want to but I know today is a bed day" Georgie giggled.

"It's a bad day not a bed day mommy, I'm just tired from yesterday" Donna enjoyed moments when her daughter gave her wisdom to face the next challenge. Nothing was beneath Georgina Lyman Moss.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in if you're friendly" Georgie shouted cheekily.

"Do I count?" A tall brunette woman came through the door.

"Aunty CJ." Georgie immediately stood up, nearly sending her IV stand flying. Her God mother was one of the few staffers Donna had let in. In truth CJ had taken time to track her friend down and stuck through thick and thin.

"You made the news." CJ motioned to the silent TV flashing pictures of 'Lyman's secret daughter'. "I thought you and mommy could do with an experienced hand"

Donna hugged her friend; she hadn't known CJ was coming. "Thanks for this." Another knock at the door and a junior staffer gave a twenty minute warning for the press conference.

Choosing to ignore the call CJ plonked herself down in a free chair. "I don't think you've got this one? Mommy said you were too young" she handed over the Parent Trap DVD.

"Wow, no mommy did say I was too old." Georgie walked across the room to turn the DVD on.

"Hey, you go get ready I've got the midget covered" CJ smiled and relaxed father into the seat.

"I'm not a midget" Georgie's demands fell on deaf ears as Donna went into the bathroom. She was beginning to realise one thing; she wasn't going to get through this without friends, friends who turned up at just the right time.

_Next time the Lyman-Moss family face the press. _


	6. Supercalifragalistic

_Just a short wee part with lots of Josh/Donna/Georgie squee! _

Donna walked up to the makeshift stand set up in the lobby. She's pulled on the Calvin Klein suit bought to meet Matt Santos. Her feet clicked on against the tile floor as Josh spotted her.

"How is she doing?" he took her into a hug ignoring the flashing bulbs of camera firing off around them.

"Not good, she's had all sorts of drugs this morning and chemo. I hope this doesn't take long" Josh stiffened, it was a bad day for Georgie and he was caught up all afternoon across town.

"Lou's spoken to you right?" he felt Donna nod as a tiny voice called out from the eighth floor balcony. "Who's that?" Josh craned his neck, sitting in the arms of former press secretary Georgie waved and smiled. Her jammies separated by lines poking in and out of her.

Josh took Donna's hand and gave his daughter a quick wave. By now the press were snapping pictures of the mysterious visitors.

"We're ready when you are" Donna followed Josh onto the makeshift podium, somehow finding the inner strength.

"Good afternoon everyone, this is going to a be a quick press release regarding the current Chief of Staffs' family. I'm going to pass you onto Josh Lyman and then he, Donna Moss and several of George Washington's doctors will be available for questions" Lou stepped aside as Josh took the podium, starting to shake slightly.

"Hi everyone, rain's not stopped you then" Josh laughed nervously "I'm here today to talk about my daughter Georgia Lyman Moss. Two days ago I was approached by a former colleague and extremely close friend Donna Moss. I was informed I had a daughter and she was suffering from Acute Myeloid Leukaemia. Immediately I came across town to be with her. Since then Georgie's been well enough to leave the hospital for a few hours, the three of us spent yesterday afternoon in town"

"Mr Lyman" the gaggle erupted in a cacophony of questions. Watching Lou direct them Donna felt a gentle hand prod he to the stand as a question came in.

"Miss Moss, why have you returned to Washington now, why not when your daughter was first diagnosed?" Donna gulped.

"When I first left Washington four years ago I was welcomed back into my family with open arms. Since the birth of my daughter I've had an exceptionally strong family network supporting me through everything. As you are aware George Washington is a specialised hospital for Oncology and treatment of advanced leukaemia. I had the choice of several centres to take Georgie to for treatment. I know Washington DC well and so chose now to break the news to her father. There was no conspiracy involved"

"Miss Moss, how is Georgie today?"

"She isn't having a good day. Yesterday had a lot of excitement, she's spent most of today sleeping, this type of condition is too hard to predict" Josh went to whisper in Donna's ear, turning his attention to the edge of the stage. CJ was stood directing the IV pole as Georgie attempted to walk up the ramp.

"Excuse me folks, someone's here to meet you." Josh pulled Georgie off the floor and watched her look confused at the reporters. "This is Georgie" instead of sending questions wildly to the family stood huddled together a sea of silent consumed the press.

Taking only a few pictures of the family reporters felt their hearts leap as Georgie gave a feeble wave, the action of lifting her hand seeming too much effort. "They look funny" Georgie whispered to her dad. A look of confusion waved across her face as the press let out a cute choke of laughter.

"How do you mean squirt" Josh still had a press smile painted on his face.

"They're all quiet, I thought they were noisy" Georgie giggled into her hands as Donna took her off Josh.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I think that's enough for now, the medical staff here will be able to answer any questions you've got." Lou stepped into the void created by the Lyman's leaving.

"Daddy can you stay a while" Georgie was starting to get restless as the rode up to the 8th floor.

"Half an hour for the moment squirt, but I can come by after work if you like?" Georgie nodded.

As he returned to the West Wing Josh turned the news up. He watched the footage of Georgie coming towards the press gaggle and felt his breath hitch. "Georgia Lyman Moss made a surprise entrance today. As her parents, former assistant to the depute chief of staff, Donna Moss and current Chief of Staff Josh Lyman fielded questions regarding their sick daughter. Miss Moss looked physically shaken as she talked of the support her family had given her."

Josh flopped exhaustedly on the sofa. He'd been proud of his family today. "One thing for sure is this little girl has stolen the hearts of the American public" It was true he thought. Lifting the phone he called Donna.

"_Daddy daddy did you see me on the news?" _His couldn't help but smile as the bubbly little girl babbled on.

"You were awesome today squirt. What does mommy think?" Josh heard the phone go on speaker.

"_Mommy, daddy wants to know what you think." "I think you rocked today butterfly. But I won't do it again in a hurry. Is daddy coming over tonight?" _

"Daddy's going to be over once he gets through the monthly meeting with the OMB. Which as mommy knows is going to be fun?"

"_I wish you luck Joshua."_ He heard CJ jump in on the conversation. _"Tell Mike Walters I say hi." "He's still on the go?"_ He near giggled at Donna's confusion. _"Josh, she's going to have an LP on Friday."_

"What's an LP? He was still getting used to the many medical terms Donna cast off in ordinary conversation.

"_They put a needle in my back daddy. It's sore" _he heard the bed clothes heave as Georgie flopped onto the bed. _"It's a routine thing, just thought I'd give you a heads up."_

"Thanks. Hey squirt" he paused till he heard her voice. "What do you say to some you and me time tonight? If CJ's in town I say we let mommy go get pampered or something."

"_Can we watch Pocahontas?" _

"Sure we can squirt." Josh said his goodbye and set the phone down. They weren't old news but at least the press had taken kindly too them.

_The next few chapters are going to get angst filled for a while. I'll explain my reasoning as I go but just a minor tissue warning. _


	7. ChimChimerreee

Friday morning dawned on George Washington hospital. Donna's body was building up the familiar ache of sleeping in a chair. She was used to it by now.

The sun shone brightly through curtains as she pulled them back. Flooding the room with sun Georgie rolled away from the light. "Mommy I'm sleepy. I don't wanna see sun"

The door opened as Josh appeared. It had barely gone 6 am. He wasn't in his usual attire of suit and tie; instead he'd chosen slacks and a loose shirt. He was carrying a cuddly lion king teddy under his arm. "Hey squirt" he was welcomed by a lethargic hug.

"You've got the day off work?" Donna seemed surprised as she nervously thumbed the theatre gown lying at the end of the bed.

"Yup it's Friday and so I re-scheduled a few things. Thought I'd come by for some morale support" he laid Georgie back on the bed. Donna stood up and gave him a hug, to her actions had always spoken louder than words.

"Can daddy help me get ready" Donna nodded as her daughter took the gown out of her hands. Josh was a complete goof at trying to get the thing on. It brought a smile to her face to see their family coming together. But it didn't allay fears of the impending surgery, however minor.

"I think I need a hand" Josh sighed, holding a squirming Georgie still on his lap as Donna deftly tied the back up.

"Hug" Josh didn't know what hit him as Georgie flung her arms round his waist, sitting on his lap long enough for her to fall asleep.

"Is she always this happy before surgery?" Donna shook her head. Memories of Georgie's shrieks filled her mind. This reaction was a first.

"She's normally too down to even put her gown on. We get through it though." Donna cuddled up next to Josh on the smaller than normal bed.

"What is it they do?" Donna grimaced; she'd had the procedure explained in detail numerous times before.

"They do a lumbar puncture. It's basically a large needle into the spinal cavity" Josh's face turned queasy. "It's an easier way of delivering high-dose chemotherapy. They did it in Ohio but collecting spinal fluid gives them an indication of how active the disease is. This will be her seventh tap" Donna stroked her sleeping daughters face.

"It doesn't take long does it?" Josh placed a free hand on Donna's back, giving her the support she needed.

"Nope, she's out for an hour in total. But she'll be groggy till tomorrow morning" Josh smiled appreciatively. He hoped being in the know would help make things easier for him to deal with.

"Does she just come back here after?" Donna nodded.

"They'll be keeping a closer eye on her, it sounds bad but I like these nights. I tend to get more sleep. It doesn't mean I love her any less she's usually not up for anything but cuddles." Josh felt his eyes glisten. They way Donna spoke didn't sound like mis-guided love or hatred of her daughter taking so much time. It sounded like Donna hadn't slept in weeks properly.

"Well tomorrows Saturday so I'm gonna stay tonight too. And I'm the cuddle monster." He watched her smile. Though nervous she'd learnt to put up a good front.

"We're ready" a nurse appeared at the door, holding the medical notes and consent forms Donna had already signed. Rolling Georgie over so he could lift her up the little girl yawned as he gathered her up. Donna followed closely behind, pushing the IV stand down the corridor.

"Mommy" Georgie reached her hand out for Donna as they came to the lift. "I don't want too…" it was the first time Josh had heard his daughter actually cry because she was sad.

"Its ok butterfly, daddy's here too. We're both going to be here when you get out." Donna dried the tears on Georgie's cheeks with her finger. Holding her hand as the lift plummeted to the theatre floor. The doors opened to the operating area the nurse stopped; this was as far as they went. Pulling Josh and by proxy Georgie into a hug they stood for a couple of minutes. Her protesting hands batted at Donna as she kissed her daughter goodbye holding her hand as long as was possible.

"Mommy… daddy" the pained cries were the last things they heard as the silencing doors shut. Donna fell into Josh's arms as he couldn't prevent the tears falling. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Is it always this hard" his voice was shaking with disbelief as they walked towards the waiting room.

"You never get used to it. Mom sat with me back home. She always screams like that as they take her in. It…it just breaks my heart." They found an empty sofa and sat together. Josh kept his arm around her as the two of them waited.

"I'm gonna look for somewhere more suitable to live" Josh muttered outwardly. The thought of life after Georgie got out of hospital was plaguing him; he wasn't going to let Donna return to Ohio permanently.

"What, you're actually going to move out of the post-college pad you've got?" Donna mocked him cheekily.

"Yes" Josh feigned sounding hurt. "I'm thinking a nice downtown condo. As long as it's got more than one bedroom I'm happy" Donna's face smiled, he was making plans. For the first time in his life Josh Lyman was making tracks for a family.

"Don't get any ideas about any more kids Josh" Donna suddenly had the image of a suburban house complete with 3 kids running riot in the back garden. She wasn't sure if it would ever happen. It couldn't happen just now. Not with Georgie.

"Aww you're ruining the fun" he near giggled as she snuggled in closer to him. It was true that no one else would make Josh feel so comfortable or happy. The few dates he'd had since Donna had all ended badly. He had commitment issues; if he was honest he was scared to love. The exception being Donna and Georgie, they made his world go round and it had barely been a week since they came back.

"What are you thinking about?" Donna was curled up now. Her head resting on Josh's lap as he absentmindedly played with her blonde hair.

"Our future" he mused lightly. Grinning as she tried to hide the smile. "I want us to make a go of it. I want to enjoy Georgie for as long as have her. She's such a gem"

"Do you want to know why I didn't come back sooner?" Donna dumped the question on him, her hands were wrangling her daughters comfort blanket.

"Do you want to tell me?" he countered evasively, almost scared of the answer.

"I wanted this; I wanted us to be a family. I didn't want to be caught up in life at the West Wing. I know Georgie because I ran away. I know my daughter and you're getting to know her too now. If I stayed I was scared she'd become a day-care kid. You love your job a lot Josh. I get that. But I want more than 20 hour days working for the president" Donna could feel the words pool in her throat.

"Really" Donna had explained how their life would have panned out with scary accuracy. HE knew his dream was to not become one of those near-trophy dads. He was living his dream right now. Working and balancing being with his family; it felt like he was finding the missing piece he never knew he'd lost.

"We may not have a luxury life back home but I had my mom and family to help me. Georgie's a content child who's just glad her daddy's back. By letting you in I want you to make a commitment. Just be honest with Georgie. She's grown up knowing you're a busy man. But don't break a promise to her" Josh nodded. He wasn't always going to be able to give his time so freely he knew now he was needed here. She was really sick and despite an uncertain future he had hope. He didn't want to die knowing he never met or knew his daughter.

"Donna" the moment was taking him in a whirlwind. "Marry me. Let me seal my commitment to the two of you" she could feel her eyes well up. He'd welcomed her back without an ounce of anger or animosity. Yet he'd broken her heart once again with his kindness.

"Ye-es" her voice hitched. She could feel her body shake with emotion as he held her close.

"We're going to get her through this. I get that we've got a few bumps along the way. But I've got a good feeling Donna; we won't need to look far for a bridesmaid either" she giggled lightly in his arms.

"Can we keep it quiet just now, Georgie's the most important thing right now" Josh agreed. The weeks ahead were about their daughter. They could wait.


	8. Circle of Life part a

_Sorry about the delay in updates. I've got some kind of virus thing so I'm all meh towards fic. Like a kid is with vegetables. Just a quick A/N question: _

_Would you guys prefer this to concentrate on happy family life with the focus more on Georgie, or would you like more Josh/Donna crisis. I've been fairly nice to them recently but I have an evil streak. Just whack some suggestions at me so I can play with future stories._

_Reviews loved always. I noticed a few of you have added this story to alerts yet you never review. It's polite to leave me feedback anyway it comes. Thanks Iona x _

By the time Saturday afternoon had rolled round Georgie was back on her feet, literally. Josh had been amazed at how quickly she'd rebounded. Though her face was still pale and did need a transfusion of platelets they'd spent the better part of the afternoon playing dress up in the playroom. Donna had snuck her digital camera along to start snapping pictures of Josh with his daughter.

"Put this one on daddy" Georgie lifted a blue checked hat with blonde pigtails attached. He did as she commanded, flicking the dangling wool in her face so she giggled uncontrollably.

"Stay there guys" Donna wielded the camera as Georgie sat on Josh's lap. She grabbed his pigtails so he was leaning lightly on top of his head. They looked way too cute Donna mused.

"Get one with mommy" Georgie stole the camera from her mom and waited patiently. "Daddy, kiss mommy" she didn't need to ask. As the turned to one another their lips locked passionately. It was something that felt so real to them after so long without. "CLICK" the yell was followed by an infectious giggle.

"What's so funny squirt" Josh demanded playfully lifting the bundle of laughter onto his knee.

"You kissed mommy properly. It looked cute" Georgie held the camera up to show the picture. It was true, both Donna and Josh had their eyes open and focused on one another. "Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Donna took her daughter into a playful hug.

"The tickle monster is going to get you" rolling around on the play mat Georgie tried to escape Donna as she feverishly suck revenge, in the name of play.

Hearing her daughter tire and sound breathless Donna stopped, setting the hyper four-year-old on her lap. "You ok?"

"Yes. I'm just kinda sleepy now" her voice was angered almost. Her mind was still up for so much more fun and antics but she was starting to ache from treatment.

"We could go watch the little mermaid?" Josh scooped his daughter up like he always did. Letting her head flop on his shoulder Donna helped manoeuvre the IV stand back to their little room. Before her head hit the pillow Georgie was out for the count.

"She's so up and down at the moment" Josh grabbed a piece of rainbow block from the edge of the bed.

"It's how the treatment affects her. Sometimes she'll have a bad day, a bad week occasionally. It'll probably be an infection she's picked up" Donna reassured Josh with a hand on his shoulder as he sat down next to her. There were times when she'd been the one to console her mom. Josh was her support but with that there were moments when doubt would haze his mind.

"How sick could she get?" Donna shook her head.

"I never predict how sick she'll get. I just take it as it comes. I can't plan any more than a few days in advance. A week at most" Josh felt Donna lapse exhausted into his arms.

"So we just wait it out. Like some big crisis in the Middle East we do nothing but wait." Donna nodded.

"The hardest battles are fought at home Josh" Donna sigh was simple and clear.

It was nearly tea time before they heard a peep from Georgie. Waking up still in a daze was a cute sight. Her eyes blinked against the soft light filling the room. "Mommy my head hurts" rubbing her bare scalp Donna scooted onto the bed to feel her daughter's temperature.

"You gonna stay here with daddy. I need to go to talk to a doctor. Okay?" quickly rising from her position Donna closed the door behind her. Georgie's face crumpled as tears began streaming down her face.

"It'll be ok baby" Josh brought her into a hug as she clung to his damp shirt.

"Is it just your head that hurts squirt" Josh's tone was sombre. He'd never seen her like this; out of control.

"Yes, but it hurts lots daddy" he was powerless to help her. Trying his best to keep her from crying so much he rocked her gently back and fourth on his knee. How sick was she really gonna get?

Donna suddenly came into the room, a doctor following behind. Josh remained speechless as bloods were taken, oxygen was administered and plenty more tears fell.

"I guess this is a crisis" Josh asked sheepishly. He was still holding Georgie as she hovered near unconsciousness drowsily.

"It's probably some kind of infection. They'll get blood results back within the hour and we'll take it from there." Donna was more quiet and subdued than before.

"I don't have to be in work till Monday. There's no way I'm going anywhere." Josh smiled as Donna took her daughters now limp hand. As quietness caved in on the room; Josh's mind couldn't focus.

"Josh" shaking him from his reverie Donna helped him to stand up. "They're taking her for a CT scan." He felt like she was treating him like a kid. But the explanation was helping.

"Yup, ok." He took post over Donna's shoulder as she carried a dozy Georgie towards the scan room. His little girl was limp from morphine.


	9. Cicle of Life part b

_His little daughter was limp from morphine_

"A brain bleed." The doctors voice paled into the background, Josh could hear blood rushing through him as Donna took in the extra information. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Josh. Josh. They're taking her into surgery in about an hour. I need you to stay here; I'm going to call my mom and some of our friends?" Donna looked white. He took Georgie from her and soothed the intermittent whimpers.

"Donna," she was half way out the door.

"Yeah?" she gave him a smile.

"Call Sam… can you tell him what's going on." Josh continued rubbing circles on Georgie's back. Donna knew to call CJ was still in town visiting Danny.

As she returned to the room she spotted CJ already sitting watch with Josh. "Is she still sleeping?" Josh nodded as Donna lost the battle of tears. CJ's strong arms took her in a tight hug she tried to make apologies.

"It's just a bump in the road. Donna. She's going to be just fine after this is finished" Donna was doing her utmost to believe her. Really she was, but something of this magnitude had never crossed her mind. The last week was playing over in her mind, when had the bleed happened. Was it something she'd done?

"Sam's on his way over." Being lost in the arrangements and details of things helped her cope. Looking at Josh she realised how terrible things were. He was sitting on the edge too, lost between giving his soul to make sure Georgie got through unharmed and thinking perhaps this was the best thing for his little girl.

"We're going to take her back now" the nurse had appeared from no-where interrupting the precious family time. This time things were a lot more serious.

"I'll go to the waiting room." CJ politely left the two near-grieving parents alone to walk the corridor and ride the elevator.

As it never had before time slipped away like a carnival. Without noticing where they were Donna and Josh stood on the wrong side of those doors. Georgie's cries could still be heard softened by the drugs that were making her drowsy they came across as loud as ever. Josh took Donna in a hug as they let the last sobs of separation floated between them.

"I…can't. I just can't do it anymore" Donna's fists were batting on Josh's damp chest. He knew she was a mountain of strength for her daughter, unable to let her think otherwise. He had seen her vulnerable before, caught up in the aftermath of a terrorist attack. Without having a physical aliment he knew he was at risk of loosing her. Loosing her to the emotional grief of not knowing if she'd see her daughter smile again; he knew because he was walking towards that same ledge of hope.

Entering the waiting room the two parents repainted the brave smiles so well known to everyone. A pile of coffee mugs sat dormant on the table near the middle of the room. Sam had already risen to give Josh a reassuring hug.

"She's got to get through it. She's not had a chance to wear that pretty dress we got her." Josh watched Donna genuinely smile. The shopping day at the mall played through her mind.

"I heard there was a man in need here." The voice appeared from the doorway. Men in black suites surrounded the door and what Josh could only imagine the rest of the hospital. President Santos stood in jeans and an Annapolis jumper. Helen stood by his side, tightly gripping her husband's hand. "We heard and wanted to stop by."

Josh rose up to greet his boss. Too overcome with emotion to cry he nodded and sat back down at Donna's side. "She's stolen the hearts of everyone with the press photo op"

"She did, and she's the spit of Josh when he was a baby." Sam smiled as Josh gave him a look of disbelief. "What? I've visited your mom."

"But she's got you temper as well" Donna mused. Though the support made her heart overflow with love she was getting emotionally tired.

"Why the big licks for Josh?" Matt Santos gave his contribution to the conversation. "She's a credit to her mom. I've not met her, yet. But she's all about the Donna Moss."

Josh watched Donna blush and smile. He took her hand reassuringly. "That she is. You know what she calls her mom?" Donna felt her stomach lurch. "Angel." A resounding coo filled the room. "But it's true."

"You need to make some kind of move" Sam grinned at his long standing friend.

"I agree." Sam and CJ almost tripped over on one another's words. "It's been what? Nearly 10 years."

"Well actually." Donna began. "We've not got the ring or anything but on Friday night Josh proposed."

"The best part is Donna said yes." Josh watched everyone smile as CJ and Helen gave Donna warm hugs and sighs of congratulations mixed with thank the lords' they'd finally decided to make a good go of things. Josh felt his back go numb from the man hugs he got.

"Have you guys thought about when?" Donna looked at Josh and they both looked at Matt Santos.

"No – uh – not – really" Josh caught Donna's dumbfounded face.

"Well I vote you have it at the National Cathedral if you like" everyone agreed. "I mean it's the perfect end to a West Wing romance."

"Well you've got the flower girl sorted" Josh nodded. He didn't want to jump the gun but the American public had been pouring cards into the hospital. So much so the mail had been taken home to Josh's place.

"Excuse me sir?" One of the presidential aides arrived in the room looking exhausted. "A few reporters are stood outside. Apparently news of you dashing over here's given quite a stir."

"Thank you Alan. Contact Lou and tell her to meet me. We'll organise some kind of release." Matt Santos rose from his seat. "I think I should go Josh. Get out of here before you guys get a swarm at your door. Take as long as you need off." He gave Josh's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leading Helen out of the room.

Josh could see Donna beginning to waver emotionally. Her bottom lip was quivering and she was shaking slightly. "Guys, I think we're going to take a break here. Can one of you page us if someone stops by with news?" Josh put his arm protectively around Donna's back as they walked quietly from the room.


	10. The Work Song

_Ok guys, I re-worked this chapter slightly to address some of the questions you were curious on. I'm taking things slow with things unravelling. I'm off on vacation to London for a few days and shan't be back till late Monday night/early Tuesday morning so do leave the comments. I'll look forward to them on my return. big grin _

_Thank you for all and any feedback. Iona x _

In the 24 hours after Georgie had safely returned into her parents arms Josh and Donna had barely moved from their daughter's side. Her head was wrapped tightly in bandages and her face contorted in pain as she slept. Visitors had been frequent and quick. CJ had sat with Georgie while Josh insisted Donna went for something to eat. The little girl had barely woken from all the painkillers flooding her system.

"You were sure about all the things you said before" Donna was cuddled on Josh's lap.

"What, about the house and everything?" his voice still remained deadpan, "Yeah. I'm not leaving now." He was glad he was finally doing something useful. Donna's body felt brittle against his.

"You do have every right to be angry." Josh's eyebrows rose. "I mean I left without letting you in. It was wrong of me." Donna looked on at Josh pensively.

"Is this us having the talk?" he joked avoiding the question. Truth told he wasn't feeling anger or animosity towards her, he felt just short of numb.

"I guess so." Donna took his hand forcing him to address the question.

"I don't feel much right now Donna. I've got Georgie to think of on top of work and hating you doesn't seem right." Josh could feel something beginning to rise within him. "It's not fair to Georgie to run out on her now. I didn't know she existed but I guess it's like seeing you're kid for the first time anything but love falls away. I don't want to hurt her."

"It's not just Georgie though. It's me as well. I came back thinking you'd lose it with me" Josh hugged Donna tighter. His mind was too full to deal with her returning yet. The honeymoon period would have to wait.

"I don't want you dealing with this like you did Roslyn. I want to explain things if I can. If you don't that's ok." Josh felt his blood curdle. She had a point about his coping with the shooting. He'd nearly cried at the story Leo had told him.

"Mommy" the little girl's sleepy voice was still hoarse. "Are you and daddy arguing?" her voice sounded worried. Donna reached out and took Georgie's free hand.

"No sweetie. We're just talking about what's going to happen once you're a little better." Josh helped his daughter to sit up in bed. He was trying to read Donna's mind and failing.

"Are we going back to see Gamma?" referring to her grandmother affectionately Georgie turned to Josh and tried to wipe tears from her eyes.

"No sweetie. We're going to move in with daddy" Josh watched his little girl smile despite the hurt it caused her.

"There's something else though. How do you fancy daddy and I getting married?" Donna bit her lip nervously. Though Josh was near the top of her priority list Georgie was still her main concern.

"You mean with the pwetty white dress. Like Aunty Michelle?" Donna nodded; the last big family gathering they'd gone too had been in the very early stages of treatment. She still had the photos. Her daughter's appearance had been different. A tiny tubby belly had stuck out in the pink dress and her hair had a beautiful curl to it.

"Yes butterfly. And you're going to be the flower girl if you want" Donna watched her daughter's face contort.

"Yes please." Donna watched her daughter smile broaden.

"When you get out of here I'm gonna take you to the place where the president said we could have it" Georgie's face was beginning to brighten with each dream popping in her mind. Barely even four years old she's always wanted mommy and daddy together.

"Can I take someone to the ball on Friday?" Donna eyed Josh nervously. The protective daddy rage seeping through his features was amusing.

"Is this someone a boy squirt?" Josh watched his daughter closely.

"It's Drew. He's my only friend here" she sounded despondent. "His mommy says it's ok if both you guys say so."

"I think its fine" Donna watched Georgie sigh. "You two seem to get along very well." Donna had relaxed enough to start winding Josh up.

"I'm not sure squirt. He's a boy and all." Josh gave Georgie a worried smile. "I'll need to stay with you the whole time."

"But daddy," Georgie's fist were clenching on her lap. "I want a dance with Drew. It is a _ball_ after all."

"We'll see kiddo." Josh looked about the room for inspiration.

"I think daddy's just jealous" Georgie giggled at her mom's comment. "But I would be too. You've got a boyfriend, it's cute."

"He's not my boyfriend" Georgie's face grew red with blushing. "We're just friends"

"Donna, she's friends with a boy? Are you not understanding the situation" Josh rose from his seat.

"I'm kinda sleepy daddy. Can I talk about it another time?" respecting his daughter's wishes Josh sat back down. Both parents sat quietly while Georgie fell back into a deep sleep. Josh couldn't help but find the faces Georgie made in her sleep incredibly cute.

"So if Georgie's got a date for the ball I guess I should probably ask you." Josh smiled. Inside he felt like a high school kid asking awkward Minnie to the dance. But this time it was with the hot blonde girl.

"I'll go with you" Donna stifled a laugh as Josh kissed her hand affectionately, "I don't remember you being this gentleman-like."

"Being a dad makes me different, less College bum. But this, just being here with you and Georgie is what makes it worthwhile. We can square things later right?" Turning to face Josh Donna let her lips fall on his. For the first time since they'd been re-united they kissed properly. The love kind of kiss that reminded them both they were never going to be alone again.


	11. Arabian Nights

_Apologies about the delay, I was away and got caught up with work. Thanks for the perseverance. _

Friday arrived on the Lyman-Moss family quicker than expected. Josh had returned to work late on the Monday and had barely seen Donna or Georgie all week. Georgie had returned to her old self, spending a lot of time in the playroom. Drew's mom, a staffer at the OMB was a sound voice in Donna's life.

Donna had spent the day helping Georgie get ready for the ball tonight. The nurses had been trying their best to get all the infusions and treatments done for everyone. An annual event for the kids at GW April Showers was a big deal.

"Mommy, Drew's gonna be here soon." Fussing with blue dress Georgie sat with her feet dangling off the bed.

"Now you remember what daddy said about Drew." Hopping off the bed and fixing her stance with a glare Georgie huffed loudly.

"I'm four years old mommy I can look after myself." Donna grinned wildly.

"Ok, just have lots of fun tonight." Before she could finish the sentence the door opened. Georgie nearly squealed when she saw Drew. He was wearing a mini version of his dad's tuxedo. Lynn, Drew's mom had been right in saying he was adorable. If I was his age he'd be the one I picked, Donna mused.

"Mommy, Georgie looks pretty." Donna watched as Drew handed his date a corsage. It was the same colour as her dress. She scooped Georgie up for a final hug and kiss.

"Be good butterfly." Georgie giggled as Drew took her hand.

"We'll see you and Josh down there soon." Donna nodded and waited till the friends walked up the corridor. Nursing staff had changed from their usual scrubs. Many had ball gowns on, the colours almost as varied as the walls. This was going to be Donna's night too, the first public appearance with Josh since their scare the previous week.

Josh was frantically finishing paperwork in his office. Most staffers had returned home for the weekend but he was hoping to have the weekend off. As he glanced at the clock he sighed heavily. Seven-twenty pm, he was due to pick Donna up at half seven. Patting his pocket he felt the box dig into his chest. The motorcade drove slowly down the streets of Washington. The Potomac was glistening lightly in the April twilight.

"Go get her" Sam smiled to Josh as they got out of the SUV. "We'll see you three down there."

He could see the dance beginning in the foyer and surrounding rooms as he rode the lift up to the 8th floor. He knew Georgie would already be down there enjoying herself. He walked briskly down the corridor and knocked on his daughter's door.

"Wait a minute" in the thirty seconds it took Donna to appear Josh felt his stomach do several back-flips. As she opened the door his jaw dropped to the floor. She'd curled her hair into broad ringlets and her make up was perfect. "You like it?"

"Donna….seriously, do we have to go downstairs." Donna giggled, "Oh wait. The outfit isn't complete yet." Pulling the long box out of his pocket Josh watched Donna open it.

"Josh, that's a diamond. You can't, I mean….thank you" she lifted her hair up so he could put the necklace on. Gently letting his hand take hers Josh led them to the lift. Pausing for a moment on the balcony Donna caught sight of her daughter.

"It's ok to be proud." Josh moved his hand round to the small of her back. "Cos she's gonna make it."

Nodding confidently "she is, between us all she's gonna make it" leading Josh to the lift and down onto the foyer Donna's brave smile was ninety eight percent truth. The constant worry of her daughter's health took a back seat. Spotting her daddy finally at the party Georgie excused herself from Drew who was looking at Felicity Top across the room.

"Daddy" the yell nearly stopped crowds as the now energetic little girl fell into her daddy's arms.

"Hey squirt, manage to get away from your date?" taking Josh by surprise Georgie squished his nose. Wrinkling her own she filled their conversation with tutting.

"I wanna meet Mr P-west-i-dent" Donna grinned as Josh tried to quell his daughter's jabbering. The scar that saved her daughters life was still red and dotted with stitches but the smile was as full as ever.

"Josh?" Matt Santos was wearing a multi coloured bow tie for the event. It was something he joked, made him friendlier to the kids. Excusing herself from a dull conversation Helen suddenly appeared at her husband's side. Ignoring the job titles of president and first lady Matt and Helen Santos had genuinely been concerned about Josh's family. As good friends when Donna had run away after the election night Helen had taken Donna's disappearance personally, despite claims from her husband and Josh.

"Mr President. Sir" Josh watched his little girls face broaden and fall into giggles.

"He's not orange anymore daddy" Josh watched Matt smile appreciatively. He'd forgotten to warn his boss that his daughter hadn't quite yet controlled her tongue. Donna still hadn't managed a hello past the awkward moment the group had shared not a week ago.

"Is this really what the electoral vote of tomorrow thinks of me?" Matt Santos crouched down to meet Georgie Lyman's level. "I'm Matt, I'm a good friend of your daddy's" Georgie looked curiously at the president's tie.

"I like your tie Mr P-west-i-dent" Donna laughed at her daughter mis-pronunciation.

"Donna" Helen moved forward to speak to Donna as Josh and Matt continued the cute-yet-awkward conversation. "She's awesome" feeling relief pass through her Donna beamed. There hadn't been a moment in her life when she'd been able to show her daughter off. Family of course had rallied round but they were biased. She knew that letting her back into the circle was a huge step for everyone involved.

"Thanks. For everything, last week and y'know" Donna blushed just as Josh looked over.

"You're going to need to keep an eye on that little date of hers. Talking from experience it's those types of friends that will go further." They shared a less awkward laugh.

"Yeah Josh is already perfecting the protective daddy routine. With secret service at his disposal I'm slightly afraid" moving towards the drinks stand near the edge of the dance floor Helen had to admire her friend's courage.

"It's weird suddenly having all these black suites around you all the time" Donna couldn't agree more. The two original agents posted to her family had been increased as the press coverage grew.

"Do you ever get used to it? Y'know being in the spotlight" genuinely curious Donna was beginning to understand some of the advice and commentary CJ had given her nearly four years ago.

"It's two different situations. It's ok after a while. But one big bit of advice always wear the correct underwear" hindsight was something learned in adulthood. Donna had felt genuinely bad for Helen the day the enquirer had posted the picture of her.

"Noted and I'll remember my granny underwear next week" Donna had a content smile on her face. Though Josh and Georgie had no idea she'd spoken to the doctors the day before. If nothing else went wrong Georgie was going to be able to finish the rest of the treatment as a day-patient.

"Why next week"

"Georgie hopefully gets to go home. But I don't want to build Josh up yet. It could all change. There's a lot to sort out though" Helen nodded as Matt and Josh came over.

"I've got to go make a speech. I was wondering if Georgie would be able to give me a hand" Josh's face was an odd mix of protective daddy and glee.

"As long as you can pull her away from her date" Donna motioned to the spotlight where Georgie was happily dancing to the High School Musical finale.

"Aww no they look cute together. I'll go without" Matt knew he was winding Josh up by leaving the four year olds to it.

"No really, feel free to go break em up. The slow song will be played after you're talking and well I know she's only four and…." Donna pressed a finger to Josh's lips.

"The mumbling thing is cute but stop. Else I won't dance with you" as Donna pouted the group erupted in laughter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the president of the United States" Lou almost looked tall in the six inch heels hidden beneath the black floor length Vera Wang dress.

"Good evening everyone." Looking picture perfect on stage he began his thank you mentions. "What happens in this building is a miracle in today's world. Everyone who comes here becomes a changed person. I can see it in the faces of staff working continuously to help the American nation. To the doctors nurses and everyone else in-between who keeps a machine like George Washington hospital going I want to thank you one and all." A round of clapping filled the auditorium space "in a world with so much uncertainty a place like this. An oasis, can provide the security to loved ones that their person; a mother, father, sister, daughter, who ever it may be, is getting some of the best healthcare in the world right here on Washington's doorstep." Matt beamed towards Josh. "I know personally how valuable an asset this place is. So tonight I would like to extent an invitation to enjoy the wonderful atmosphere and appreciate the work that happens here. God Bless America"

Within seconds of the speech ending the room filled up with tune of _kiss the girl_ taking Donna hand gracefully Josh bowed as the dance began. Donna couldn't stifle a giggle as she was waltzed around the room. Feeling his grip tighten as the flowed between lyrics and harmonies Donna relaxed. With things beginning to look up once again she knew she'd have to grab the chance with open hands. No-one could tell how long they'd have this kind of bliss.


	12. Home is where the heart is

Donna's mutterings to Helen Santos had been correct. Before the following Wednesday could roll round Georgie had been given the all clear to leave. Though she'd be back twice a week for several hours at a time Donna was glad she'd finally be able to live by her own time-table. She'd not mentioned the expected discharge day to Josh. Collaborating with Helen over the need for more security protection Donna had a nervous excitement waving over her.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave Drew here" Georgie looked forlorn in the empty room. Donna had packed all the paintings and various get well soon cards away.

"Oh sweetie" interrupting her packing Donna sat down next to her daughter. "I know you don't but you're well enough to leave. It's good news"

"I know but I'm just… he's still getting the chemo and I want to be there for him" Georgie fussed with the necklace pouch still holding her line in place.

"Well you still have to come back twice a week and maybe because mommy isn't going to be working I'll be able to take you in a bit more? But you've got lots of things to look forward to." Looking out on the favourable late April sunshine Donna couldn't help but think Karma was falling on their side.

"Like what? Is Gamma coming to stay?" the little girl beamed at her mom.

"Maybe we can call her when we get to daddy's house tonight." Straightening the hem on her blouse Donna made to stand up. All they were waiting for was a call to say the car taking them to the white house was ready. It was only ten to 2 in the afternoon.

"Do I get my own room?" Georgie looked hopeful as a secret service man appeared at the door.

"You'll see it when we get back to daddy's." lifting her daughter up Donna left the tiny room they'd called home with a sense of relief.

"Cinderella and Illinois are on the move" making a face at the man behind her Georgie wriggled in her mom's arms.

"Why did they call us funny names?"

"They're names they use sweetie. I think Joe and Rob got a bit bored of always hearing the work song on repeat" losing her humour on the slumbering Georgie Donna was glad. They were leaving via the front entrance and from the quick visit she made to the foyer earlier press had been gathering.

Flanked by four secret service agents Donna lifted her sunglasses down. Straightening Georgie's blue summer dress down she manoeuvred through the crowds, her hands to full to give anyone a wave. The car brought a welcome breath of air conditioning as they pulled off in a hot start.

The West Wing was just as crazy as Donna remembered it. Leaving the four black suits at the entrance lobby the mother and daughter headed towards the oval office.

"Sweetie" rubbing Georgie's back the child opened her eyes wearily. Rubbing sleep from them Donna waited nervously outside Josh's office.

"Mindy, where the heck is my two o'clock meeting I have a hundred and one things to be…" Josh stood at the doorway looking at a much more relaxed Donna and Georgie beaming at him.

"I got out of hospital today daddy" running towards her father Georgie nearly tripped up on the carpet.

"Wow. That's awesome squirt" scooping his little girl up the family moved into the office closing the doors behind them.

"You never told me?" he looked hopeful at Donna.

"I didn't want you to get worked up. These things can change in a moment" flopping down on the sofa Donna let out a sigh.

"She's still getting treatment right?" Josh watched his fiancé nod. Georgie was babbling on his lap looking curiously at the various paintings on the wall.

"Yeah but she'll just go in for treatment and come home again." He looked despondent. "They're sure she's ok to y'know be out." Taking his hand reassuringly Donna nodded.

"It's a really big step forward to being finished with Treatment. The next six months are all about keeping her healthy with the rest of the chemo etc. But she can start getting her life back on track now. We can start being a proper family if that's what you want."

"I want to get my mom up for a wee while then. Let her help you out a bit" Josh bit his lip nervously. Donna rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Josh you're mom scares me" the both laughed. "Give us a few days of y'know just being a family. It's nearly Friday and you know we could just spend the weekend together?" he beamed coyly.

"Yeah, you me Georgie and half the secret service" Georgie tugged at her dad's trouser leg.

"I wanna see Mr Pwes-i-dent," she pouted and folded her arms. He couldn't help but find the mannerism cute. Adjusting her hat and taking her hand he rose from the sofa.

"He's a little busy squirt. But what say I show you about?" leading Donna and Georgie out of the COS office Josh crossed the corridor to the Roosevelt room. He could see his daughters face light up at the grand décor. Turning into the Deputy Chief of staff's office Donna felt her stomach lurch. Though neither of them would admit it this was the place their relationship had kindled and in turn gone sour.

"This is where mommy used to work" looking at Georgie Donna quelled the feeling of hatred towards the building. "I used to work in this office here. This is where you're mom and I became good friends after the campaign"

"What's a campaign?" Georgie sat in her father's strong arms as he babbled happily about the previous term they'd spent in office. Stopping occasionally to talk to her old candidate friends Donna was growing tired of the company.

Arriving back at the office they'd started at Josh could see Donna's exhaustion. Georgie had long fallen asleep in his arms. "You wanna head home first or go sit in the mess till I'm finished or something?"

"We'll stay. Georgie can sleep in your office right? I know it's not professional but…" Donna trailed off nervously.

"…she's settled. Yeah sure, I won't be long" snorting to herself Donna knew only an hour would mean he'd be home after midnight but she wasn't going to argue.


	13. Such Great Heights

Saturday morning was bliss in Josh Lyman's mind. Despite having made it home extremely late on the day Georgie had been released he'd more than made up for it since. Friday evening had consisted of a movie marathon, popcorn and his girls. They'd chosen to let Georgie sleep in their bed with them to help her settle. Although being out of hospital had given her a boost she'd already had one un-planned visit for a unit of blood. Donna was still getting used to their detail. Four black suits sat outside the apartment. It had barely gone eight thirty in the morning but Georgie was already awake. "Daddy"

"Squirt s'early" rolling over in bed Josh cursed at the clock.

"Daddy I'm not sleepy" turning to face her daughter Donna smiled sleepily. They'd gone to bed at eleven the previous night. Nine hours in her book was a good night.

"Ok. I'm awake." Josh sat up in bed chucking a weary hand through his hair. It took all of his strength to stop staring at Donna. She was still almost fast asleep. Her blonde locks mussed over her face.

"Daddy, mommy's not awake" Georgie's laugh was playful. "Can we go and watch some TV till she wakes up. Daddy and Georgie time" almost jumping on the oversized bed Josh scrambled to catch his little girl as she tore through the building.

By the time Donna had woken up Georgie and Josh were sprawled across the sofa. She'd been glad of the extra three hours in bed. Trying to be as quiet as she could Donna set the coffee maker on. The morning was already half gone.

"You made coffee" padding barefoot towards the kitchen Josh kissed Donna lightly. It was that kind of thing he wished he'd acted on years ago.

"Is she still asleep?" Donna studied the bitter brown liquid sleepily.

"Well after studying the wonders of the Disney channel for several hours I think she wore us both out" he sounded happily despondent. Not having the controller was something he'd have to get used to.

"Have you got anything planned for this afternoon or are we just gonna be holed up here all day?" emptying the cold remains down the sink Donna watched Josh carefully. Lifting a pile of housing info-sheets from a drawer he handed them too her.

"I acted on what we said. Much though I love my 'post college pad' I think we should get Georgie settled out in a proper house soon." Sifting through the large five or six bedroom properties her fiancé had chosen Donna felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Josh. These houses are massive." Her eyes began to bulge. One house came with six bedrooms, three of which were en-suite, a pool, sauna, double garage and half an acre of land. It was something she'd spent most of her life dreaming about.

"It's got to be our home." Josh beamed cheekily. He was working his way through a breakfast muffin. "I've checked with the protection detail and the one with a pink stick-it has clearance." Carefully Donna flicked through the pile till she found the one he'd chosen.

"Josh. It's got six bedrooms. We don't need six bedrooms." Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I figure we could go look at it this afternoon. If we like it I can confirm the offer I put in on it. Move in before September." His fiancé was nearly in tears with the thought he'd put into this. She couldn't agree more that it would keep their life less in the spotlight.

"Thank You. For this, for everything" closing the gap between them Donna let her lips fall softly on his. Without noticing Georgie's appearance Josh held Donna close. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and in synch with his. If he could get them settled everything else would come from there.

"Mommy why are you so happy?" looking curiously at her mom Georgie tugged at her dad's trouser leg. He lifted her up and straightened the PJ top she had on.

"We're going to go see a house this afternoon sweetie" Donna carefully gauged her daughter's reaction. "It's sort of out of the city. Like you wanted, it's in the trees."

"But I want to live on the ground." Josh rolled his eyes. He loved how his daughter could take things so wrong and still be endearing about it.

"The house is on the ground. But it's got trees around it. Like a forest but it's got other houses close by" clapping her hands Georgie wriggled out of his embrace.

"Mommy can I get a shower, I want to go now" her hands lay on he hips akimbo. She had a look of determination on her face.

It took less than an hour for the family to make themselves look respectable. Donna appeared last, her jeans and shirt fitting better than they had to begin with. Josh had managed to choose an outfit for Georgie without disaster; this had earned him brownie points. Yet to buy himself a decent family sized car Josh had chosen to use the SUV the detail had.

Leaving his apartment with Donna in hand and Georgie in his arms Josh felt proud. There were no obvious press stood outside the house, something he was glad of. The journey door to door took ten minutes, but Saturday afternoon roads were quieter than normal. There was a bit Mets game he was missing.

"What are you thinking?" Donna called Josh on his quizzical look. With the lack of child seat Georgie had sandwiched herself between mommy and daddy.

"I'm just way too excited. It's like Christmas" he beamed nervously. The car had pulled from towering city blocks to suburban bliss.

"I'm gonna be a suburban mom. Like a desperate housewife" Donna cringed. The idea of solely looking after Georgie had always been her game plan. Being back in DC had changed opinions. Seeing CJ happy with Danny and with a job in DC during the week, admiring Helen Santos' ability to find time with her children and hearing news of Carole's kids had got her thinking.

"Oh God, does that mean I'm gonna come home to an OCD clean house?" Josh laughed at the image of Donna in an apron with an apple pie cooling at the window.

"No don't peg me for that girl. It's just going to be weird that's all." Georgie's scalp was still bald and smooth under her mom's gentle strokes.

"You could work at the white house? I can find you a job some where" Donna grinned appreciatively.

"But what about Georgie, I don't want to leave her just now." The car had rolled to a stop outside the house already a hive of activity with kids playing in the street and curious neighbours twitching at the curtains.

"Mom could move in. Or we could get child care and she'll be going to school this year?" They walked up the drive, the three of them dumbstruck by the beauty of the colonial house. Its proud brick framework gave Donna the reassurance she'd be safe in the home. Leaving the agents at the door Josh let Georgie down to explore their potential home. Hardwood floors led from the great room to the kitchen to the study under the stairs. The stair case had a vaulted ceiling to the second floor. Upstairs Georgie's bedroom had its own bathroom and big wardrobe. Donna could see them having arguments as to wall colour. The master bedroom was like a hotel suite. Josh's oversized bed would look at home in the giant space. A walk in wardrobe had been a fantasy of hers as a little kid.

"There's a surprise downstairs" Josh insisted Georgie covered her eyes as they stepped into the mini home cinema. Uncovering the four-year-olds eyes he watched her almost squeal. It was something they'd bonded over as a father and daughter. In his mind he could see the three of them curled up under a giant blanket watching films there. He would mind what film he watched; as long as it included Georgie and Donna.

"Josh?" Donna had plonked her on the sofa to try it out. "I really love this place. It feels like home"


	14. Friends Will Be Friends

_Hey y'all. I'm hijacking my fic again with a wee author note, just wanted to apologise for the lack of updates. It's written it's just not making it online. So this story is going to pick up pace and move more from a day to day chapter to longer intervals of time. My ideas about the fic keep spiralling out of control etc. So yeah. Enjoy and leave replies. PLEASE!_

They'd moved in on May 25th after one of the quickest sales going. Josh had given Donna his credit card and a lift to bed, bath and beyond to furnish their home. Georgie's room had been painted pink at the little girl's demands. Her twin size bed was too tall for her to get into yet. Josh had returned to work full time. It was a nasty thought leaving the house every morning but the regular phone-calls during the day helped. Georgie had been to four appointments at the hospital having regular out-patient chemo. Drew and Georgie had been able to spend hours playing together.

June passed in a haze of late meetings, unpacking boxes and midnight movie fests. Josh's mom had come to stay for a few weeks to ease the stress on Donna. Her constant fussing around Georgie and getting to know them both had given the family a boost; the cooking had been extra. Donna had spent the morning cleaning the house and trying to get Georgie to stop running round the house. As eleven o'clock rolled round she'd breathed a sigh of relief as Helen Santos appeared at the door.

Helen had brought Peter and Miranda round on a rare school holiday. It had been a scheduling nightmare for the two old friends to find time for a coffee. Donna was anxious for Georgie to start laying down roots. Several of the kids in the neighbourhood had already spent the afternoon watching movies in the cinema-room. Georgie was already at a disadvantage. Her Kindergarten year had been spent in hospital.

"I think we've got one of the most secure houses here" Helen Santos grimaced. She was referring of course to the double protection sitting outside the house.

"Yeah we do. One of the neighbour's kids, Kitty, came over the Secret Service confiscated her new fairy wand, it's a weapon apparently." Donna was beginning to understand why CJ had correctly pointed out Helen had been nervous and tetchy during Transition.

"They've not had the talk yet?" Helen followed Donna into the kitchen. It reminded her of their Texan home. She'd been extremely disappointed when Donna had left after Leo's wake. She hadn't heard that Helen was going to ask her to be chief of staff. She'd left a day too early for the vacation Josh had taken, it took a long time for him to get over the desertion.

"_Josh. Man. She's gone" Matt had broached his Chief Of Staff's shoulder. They'd received a resignation letter mixed in the mail two days after Donna had left. Helen hated having to choose someone else as her chief of staff. But at Josh's insistence Donna was gone for goods she'd made the decision._

_Dear Josh, _

_I cannot do this; us. I realise that I will always come second to your work. No matter how much we love each other, there will always be a third person in our lives. It will forever be you me and the white house. I want to go now before it gets ugly. Before you get too wrapped up in your job and we loose anything to the press. I will not overshadow the Santos' time in the lime light. What we had was amazing. It always will be in my heart and soul. But I need to move on. You need to get your mind, body and dare I say it soul into working as the Chief Of Staff. Go marry the pretty girl Amy picked out for you. She'll make a great wife in the lifestyle you're about to inherit. I will always hold a special place for you. You gave me the chance to break free. Then you reined me in so skilfully. But I cannot be the person you want me to be. _

_Yours always _

_Donna. _

_It had taken Sam a lot of bargaining and persistence to get Josh to keep going. It had taken an entire new west wing office to help him carry on and mend the broken heart he'd inherited with his job. _

"What talk?" Donna handed the first lady a mug of black coffee. Two sugars gave the brew a sweet aroma.

"After you left," coughing lightly Helen caught sight of Miranda and Georgie playing with Barbie's beside the pool. "Secret Service had to sit down and discuss daddy's job" she made mocking remarks with the last two words.

"How do they y'know cope?" the sheltered life Georgie had wasn't going to last forever.

"They manage at school but play dates are a nightmare"

"Yeah, I'm not even sure where I'm gonna be Georgie to school. Things are going to be a little weird till she's finished treatment. Hopefully we'll be done right after Christmas but I'm not sure what's going to happen" the kids tore through the house as Peter chased Miranda and Georgie down the stairs.

"She's gonna tire soon" Donna mused out-loud.

"When are you going back to work?" Helen's question was genuine. There would be a window in the coming year when her husband would be running for re-election.

"Not before Georgie is well again. Plus we've got the wedding and I'm not even sure I want to go back. I'm scared of letting my daughter down." In the months that had passed in Donna's life she'd mulled the question over time and again.

"Understandable. But after you become Mrs Josh Lyman I want you to be my chief of staff." Donna gasped lightly. She was unsure if Josh had put Helen up to the question or whether it was the healing of a betrayal four years prior.

"I can't make a promise. Mrs Santos, first lady" Helen fixed Donna with a stare, "Helen. My daughter and family come first."

"I know Donna but I'm giving you a get out of jail card." Helen rose to her feet. As if it were an automatic reaction Donna did the same. "I like what you've done with the place, it's homely"

"I'll give you the tour" Donna proudly beamed.


	15. Better days

_I'm gonna post two parts at once just now because this one appears pathetically short. Basically I'm writing about ten parts ahead of time because it's like my therapy at the moment and I'm also moving to college this week (mega exciting!) so an update may need to wait till freshers week is over. Enjoy kids! _

Georgie sat on the bottom step with a face like fizz. She was wearing a new dress Josh had surprised her with. It's blue and white polka dot pattern was a compliment to the soft fuzz appearing on her head. Donna was still hoping her daughter wouldn't be blonde. It would solve a lot of boy issues later on in life.

"You ready butterfly?" Donna sat next to her daughter. She'd decided on a white summer dress hoping it would keep her cool in the hot mid-June sunshine.

"Maybe we don't have to go meet Drew today." Donna waited patiently for her daughter to keep talking. "He probably won't want to play with me anyways."

Slightly taken aback at her daughter's complete turn in thought Donna took Georgie's hand. "But yesterday you were really excited to go and daddy's gonna try and meet us for lunch."

"But he won't go near me." Georgie's face screwed up as if she were about to cry. "We have those funny men following us about and he'll think I'm odd."

Donna shook her head with relief, though Georgie hadn't batted an eyelid about their protection detail since they'd appeared she could see it from a four year olds point of view. It was a scary thought that any friends would need a background check and toys could be confiscated as security risks. "Oh butterfly. These men are just trying to make sure we're safe. Maybe we can introduce Drew to them and he'll think they're cool. All boys like action men and we've got four ready made real life ones."

"You think so?" Donna nodded as Georgie fixed the last strap on her sandal. "I'm ready then" she led her mum out of the door and into the black Sudan.

Georgie had a quick nap in the car as they reached the Lafayette Park. Though a risk to the press security had cleared the area because of it's proximity to the white house. Donna had packed a basket of food before she'd left. Handing Georgie the blanket the two of them headed towards the Tree line near the edge. Drew and his mom were already there.

"Georgie" Drew ran towards his friend. He'd put on a bit more weight since their last visit, a consequence of finally getting back home. Lynn also looked a lot more relaxed now.

"She looks amazing Donna" helping her friend to spread the blanket Lynn kept a carefully eye on Georgie and Drew who were playing with a Frisbee having little success.

"Six more chemo's then she's going for another LP in November." Donna couldn't help but smile. "It's good to finally get out of the hospital right?"

"I never knew my own bed would feel so amazing" Lynn laughed. "Drew's a lot better too and we're making progress with the eating."

"Georgie still needs to get there with food but I'm working on it." They lost themselves in friendly discussion for the hour it took Drew's father and Josh to appear. It had surprised both Donna and Lynn how much energy the kids had barely stopping for some orange juice after Drew wedged the Frisbee up an old Oak tree.

Spotting her dad crossing the expanse of grass Georgie had run full pelt into his arms. "Daddy" he'd not seen her smile like that in so long.

"Hey squirt." Josh carried her back towards the picnic blanket. "You got the dress dirty" he feigned being annoyed after seeing the giant grass stain on her butt.

"I fell over" she giggled as he kept hold of her as he sat down. "I'm a big girl daddy. I don't need hugs." She scooted off his lap and over to where Drew was sat looking curiously at the tomato in his hand.

"Mommy, do I have to?" he looked towards his mom.

"Yes, it's good for you." Taking the lead from her friend Georgie lifted the cucumber stick to her mouth, sniffing it curiously before deciding it was ok to eat.

"Good girl" Donna had taken the every little bit counts praising routine. Normally it was a struggle to get Georgie just to look at anything green. "She inherited her dad's eating habits" Donna glared at Josh who was mid eating a donut.

"What?" he sheepishly put the offending item on his paper plate "gimmie some of those" he stole the cucumber sticks out of Donna's hand. Slowly crunching through the sweet, watery skin his face contorted.

"See" Lynn was laughing at Donna's I-told-you-so expression. "He eats like a college student" Josh looked miffed as the women continued to take the Mick.

"Daddy, can you play tag with Drew and me" Georgie sat on her daddy's lap backing Josh into the moral corner.

"Ok squirt but you're it" he took off at a pace across the grounds watching Georgie try and tag Drew. Lynn and Donna agreed before the play date was over that more of these meets would be happening. Josh had to excuse himself breathlessly as his pager went manic. Kissing Donna gently on the cheek he promised he wouldn't be so late.


	16. Feel The Silence

A little over a month had passed since they'd spent the day at the park. Josh and Donna had met with Georgie's oncologist, Dr Michaels. Discussing at length treatment plans and options they were facing together an agreement had been reached. Georgie was going to begin school in September with the other children her age. But she was to sit out of games and attend regular doctor's appointments. It was a big relief to Donna who had been a bag of nerves. Josh had continued to bury himself in work, taking the occasional Sunday afternoon off to take his family places. He'd also arranged a night out with Donna. Georgie had stayed with 'Aunty CJ' and after several months of existing in hospital rooms and stolen nights together Josh and Donna had consummated their relationship once again. Josh had been nervous about the entire thing. Donna had been filled with excitement. Stuck in her world of suburban living (including the minor Secret Service protection detail) life had been isolating.

Georgie had gone from strength to strength. Her hair had begun re-growing despite continued treatment. She'd been a bundle of excitement the first time Donna took her to get a hair cut. The momentous day had been captured on the video camera. Though the house was still new to Donna - its vast size was overwhelming – they'd begun littering the mantel with photos. Josh and Georgie featured in most of them. Donna had put a couple of Georgie pre-treatment as a reminder of what they were aiming for.

There had been several arguments over which school Georgie would eventually go to. The Secret Service had given their in put on the matter. The local school was not their top choice for security purposes. Josh wasn't keen on the school either, claiming "too much painting and not enough politics" much to Donna's amusement. It was still a toss up between the state school the president's children attended – already the most secure school in the country – and a private one Josh was pushing.

Another big event was being planned for the middle of august. Georgie's fifth birthday was going to be a mile stone for all of the Lyman's. It was going to mark a turning point in their lives. Georgie had asked for a pony which Josh was quite happy to oblige with but the doctors had been wary due to infection risks.

Although work at the white house continued at a feverish pace Josh had made it home every night before eleven this week. His routine once he got through the door was always the same. He'd bound up the stairs two at a time to tuck Georgie in and give her a goodnight kiss before going to find Donna.

"I must say I'm impressed" Donna was heating up the remains of a chicken burrito for Josh. "Home before eleven all week"

"I know. I think the President is slacking" Josh joked.

"Well eat that and grab a beer. I got us a movie" looking despondently at the salad Donna had lumped on his plate Josh groaned. "All the salad Josh" Donna left him to his dinner whilst she tidied up the remaining toys and books Georgie had left strewn on the floor.

Helping with the final tidying up Josh followed Donna down into the basement. It had become a favourite place for the family to spend time when Georgie wasn't up for going out. They'd moved several squishy sofa's into the darkened room. Covered in throws and pillows Donna had lost count of the number of times she'd carried a sleeping Georgie out of there. Tonight however Josh and Donna were sat nestled together on the main sofa.

Donna had found the tapes the previous week. The belongings from her old apartment were slowly making their way to D.C. She'd given most of her things to charity since their house was now fully decorated. But the tapes and diaries she'd found had been put in a new stronger box and stored carefully under the basement stairs.

"I wanted to show you these" she wriggled out of his embrace to reach for the controller. "I guess it's a half-assed attempted at me telling Georgie's story in case we got back together."

Josh propped his head up and stared intensely at the flickering image bursting onto the wide-screen. It had a bothered Donna clutching a squirming baby in her arms. There was blood spattered on her hospital gown but nothing could deny the smile on her face.

"CJ was there for it. And my mom is the camera-woman." Donna bit her lip, though her pregnancy had been some-what fraught she wasn't going to burden Josh any more than necessary.

"She's so….adorable." Josh felt his insides curl with anger that he'd missed out on that moment.

"Having an 8 pound baby work her way out of you doesn't earn adorable right away" Donna batted lightly at his comment.

"I don't suppose so." The video continued. It had snippets of Donna's life back home; the house she was in was cramped. Georgie was in her room, the crib barely fit at the end of the bed. Despite the surroundings Donna was always on camera with a beaming smile. It broke his heart to see the little girl take a tentative step forward. She had his brunette hair flying in wild curls.

"This was the last year of normalcy we got." Donna had to fight the tears in her eyes. "January the following year her illness was discovered." Several scenes of happiness filled the screen for the next five minutes. He guessed they'd gone on holiday to Florida that summer judging by the tan Donna had and the white Miami beaches.

After the cursory third Christmas footage of Georgie playing with the boxes rather than her new toys the camera began telling a different story. The sober voice over was talking about the trip they were about to take to the hospital. Georgie was on her mom's lap in floods of tears yelling and screaming. As Josh continued watching he felt his heart lurch. Donna had buried her face into his chest. He saw a sleeping Georgie curled up in her mom's arms. Like any other exhausted three year old she looked normal save the IV pole CJ Cregg was pulling behind Donna.

"That was mid-pneumonia, the only way I could settle her was to wander the corridor of the oncology wing for an hour." He gently tousled her hair in support as she felt sobs erupting. Instead of a summer vacation the video only continued to show blood transfusions and meetings with various family members. He noted the depressed appearance of the hospital Georgie had received initial treatment at.

"Donna, how sick was she before you, y'know. Came home?" slowly Donna wiped a tear from her eye. She could vividly remember the conversation they'd had with the doctor. _"She needs more specialist treatment which comes at a cost and may not even work. We can't provide that here. She'll need to go to a different hospital or…" _

"They mentioned palliative treatment" Josh stiffened at the phrase, he knew with his father what that meant. "There are only a handful of specialist centres Dr Franklin would send Georgie too." He understood the ache is caused her to relive this memory.

"I'm not angry that you came back here Donna." He brushed his hand softly against her cheek. "I'm mad you never told me to begin with, or that you ran off. But I'm not mad you came back." He moved the hair sticking to her damp cheek out of the way.

"It came down to what was best for Georgie" Donna sighed into Josh's shirt, he smelt of distant aftershave, sweat and the stiff paper of the white house. "I want to show you these videos because you've hardly been home. I get that you're the chief of staff and all but you've got a daughter who is still really sick."

It took all of Josh's will power not to boil over with anger. "Donna, you can't expect me to play the stay-at-home-dad." He ended the statement with his boyish chuckle.

"I know but we agreed you weren't going to bury your head in the sand over Georgie. That psych guy scares you." Donna watched Josh think back on the bitter-sweet memory.

"Georgie's doing well Donna, there's not anything you're not telling me?" he stiffened his posture again. Whilst they'd been talking several more happy memories had filled the TV.

"Of course, I wouldn't do that. Josh you know me" his eyes glance at the video Donna had taken just before Georgie's brain bleed. He felt emotion surge through him. Her skinny arms were wrapped around his neck as she pointed at the camera giggling.

"Then can we leave it. I'm coping in my own way. If you keep pushing this what we've got…_it's gonna perish_" he removed his hand from round her back. Sighing heavily Donna flicked the video off. At least they'd made some kind of progress.


	17. Happeeee Birthday

Sorry about the massive delay in update. RL got in the way etc. The italics are flash-forwards and sneak peaks of a sequel. You can kick my ass for an update within the week if I forget.

_Donna let a gasp escape her lips. Sitting in the front row of Georgie's high school auditorium she was watching the Graduation recital. It had taken 18 years of love, a band of doctors, a family of friends and sheer determination to get her daughter to this point. But looking back it all seemed worth it. _

"_She's pretty awesome, right?" Josh whispered lightly in her ear. The beautiful, graceful ballet dancer standing before him was his. She had reluctantly decided upon the nut-cracker._

"_Mom Does Georgie always look this pretty?" sitting on her right Donna's middle child was curious and dorky by his own admission. Donna lightly nodded barely taking her eyes off the show. Her breath was coming in un-even shallow gasps. _

"Donna" Josh shook his fiancé lightly on her shoulder. It was a big day in the Lyman family calendar; Georgie's birthday. "We need to get going, my mom's due into Dulles shortly and you're mom's arriving at ten. C'mon."

"You are never this bouncy in the morning Josh." Through sleep filled eyes Donna took Josh's attire in. He'd clearly showered; his hair was still in moist waves. His shorts revealed hairy legs and Jesus' sandals that made her grin. He'd always sworn he'd only wear them "once he was well passed his use by date and had matching cardigans".

"Yes well my mom is coming. She's has the ability to scare me. C'mon." he helped her to sit up by lifting the covers back and promising to tickle her out of bed.

"You were never this mean all those years ago Joshua Lyman." Donna heard a sneaky giggle elicit from her daughter. Her blonde tufts were growing in beautiful curls.

"Why are you calling daddy by his full name?" the little girl stood with her hands akimbo. Her PJ's were starting to get a bit tighter on the scrawny girl. Donna was planning another shopping trip already.

"Because he woke me up, but I'm pretty sure it's a special day?" she teased her daughter with a cocked eyebrow. Trying to look puzzled Donna was nearly bowled over by Georgie jumping onto her lap.

"I'm five today mommy; I'm a big girl now!" Josh collapsed on the bed. A few more minutes of family bonding wouldn't damage his carefully planned schedule.

"What do you think. Is she a big girl yet?" Donna looked at Josh.

"No, because she still gets hugs from her daddy" he snuck his arms around Georgie. Bringing her in close he started tickling her stomach.

"Stop it….. I am a big girl." Tearing away from her dad Georgie ran from the room.

"You better go get our little princess ready. I'll get ready and we'll go pick mom up ok?" Donna heaved her legs over the edge and stood up.

"Y'know it's impossible to tell you've got a five year old kid" Josh left the comment lingering in the air as he ran down the hall to help Georgie get ready.

Stepping into the shower Donna was day-dreaming again.

"_Kitty Kat" a five year old Jack was sitting over his little sisters car seat. Josh was keeping an eye on the Lyman cohort. Donna had promised she'd talk Georgie into going to see Opa Jed and Oma Abbey for thanksgiving. It had already been twenty minutes. _

"_Sweetie you know we always go up to the ranch for Thanksgiving." nine year old Georgie was sat steadfast on her bed. The image of her father when he was feeling stubborn she was fiddling with her I-Pod. "Ok, well since we're staying her I'm gonna cancel everything for a month. No dancing, no seeing Drew and no late nights." _

"_You can't do that. You're not being fair." Donna stifled a giggle as Georgie's arms flailed in protest. _

"_I can and I will not get your sorry butt down those stairs so we can start heading up the road." _

Realising she'd finished her ablutions Donna stepped out of the steamy shower and moved towards the closet. It was going to be surprisingly hot today so she chose the green summer dress she'd bought the summer previous. It sat big round her hips but tight on her belly. An odd thought since she was still not eating properly.

"We're ready" Georgie appeared just as Donna finished pulling the last curl into place.

"You remembered sun-screen didn't you?" Josh didn't need to answer caught just in his hairline was a greasy white trail of cream.

"We both did. I told daddy he'd need it too." Georgie stamped her sandal covered foot impatiently. "And mommy we're going to be late for Nana Lyman."

"Ok. Since when did you have this attitude missy?" Donna shepherded her daughter out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"It's my birthday. I get my own way on my birthday. S'what Drew said, I get whatever I like because I'm a special girl." Donna chuckled at Josh's grimace and tightened fist.

"You're not gonna be able to stop them when they get old enough to y'know?" Donna ran down the drive followed by Georgie.

As the SUV pulled down the drive the hectic day swung into full motion. Nana Lyman was successfully retrieved from the airport. With a quick diversion to collect Nana Iris from the Am-Track station the Lyman house rapidly filled up. Lunch was going to be a quiet family affair. Drew and a few of the neighbourhood kids would be round in a while for a movie fest in the den.

"Where's my eldest granddaughter" Iris was a kindly looking woman. Donna had been correct in her .description, 'stuck in the 80's with a heart of gold.'

"Right here Nana" Georgie tugged at the large patterned dress. "I'm not that small" her maternal grandmother chuckled as Georgie picked at a celery stick Donna had given her for lunch.

"Hey squirt," Josh dived into the fridge for a fresh red bull. "I know you've got lots of new pretty dresses and but I think there's something else in the back yard."

"Josh!" Donna yelled as the patio doors opened to a new swing set complete with sand pit. "She's gonna burn out."

"I think it's a lovely idea for mom to give us this toy" Josh eyed his mom with a smile. "She wanted Georgie out and about more. I think it's a good talking point for the five year old neighbourhood whatever!"

"There's six kids coming over this afternoon Josh I'm gonna be spending my time controlling queues. I wish…I just want things to run by me first." Leaving the room Georgie was wriggling in Nana Lyman's arms pulling both grandmothers out into the garden. Josh followed Donna as she flounced up the stairs and into Georgie's bathroom.

"You ok?" He watched her carefully begin measuring out various medications. The force she was using was scaring him.

"You remember what the doctors said?" Josh leant against the counter top. He'd made it to all the meetings with the help of Sam, Charlie and Matt himself.

"She's doing really well I can't see how a swing set is going to hurt her?" Josh plopped Donna onto Georgie's bed.

"She'll fall and hurt herself again and I'm not going through that again!" walking into the room Iris sat Georgie on the bed for Donna.

"_Thanks for watching her mom." Donna busied through the front door. Georgie's coat and scarf in hand she helped her little girl get dressed. _

"_She fell today sweetie, just a bruise on her knee." Iris Moss propped the doorway open as Donna sat her little girl on the second step. _

"_Mom it's massive." _

"That's how we found out. Georgie fell off a climbing frame and got a massive bruise up her thigh." Iris threw the off hand comment into the room.

"I'm sorry. We can y'know give it away or something." Donna shook her head as she cleaned the end of Georgie's Hickman.

"It's ok. I'm just a little tired. All this is freaking me out and she's 5 and.." Josh gave her the 'shut up' look as she finished the medications.

"We can talk about it tonight. I think Georgie needs to go sit quietly till the party." Josh patted his daughter on the back as she flew back down the stairs.

For the remainder of the afternoon Josh, Donna and their respective mothers helped everyone devour the massive spread of food. The swing set nearly broke on two occasions but thanks to Josh's DIY macho man routine the toy was put to good use. A showing of Cinderella and Toy Story later everyone had left the house. Georgie had been taken upstairs by Nana Lyman while Nana Iris, Josh and Donna had cleared the mess up.

"You two should get away tonight" Iris gave her daughter an odd look. "You've still got the apartment correct?"

"Yup, though I've not been by in weeks." Josh was covering potato salad in cling film.

"You two should go there tonight. Nana Lyman and I have it covered." Iris closed the dishwasher and gave Donna a steadfast look.

"She's got med's to get and she's not seen you in ages and I don't want her feeling left behind." Donna postulated her excuses loudly. She picked up the remnants of wrapping paper dotted on the floor.

"I did it back at home, remember? I know how to do it and the two of us can spoil her all night and you'll be able to enjoy yourselves tonight and…" Josh was getting on board with the idea. He'd lost count in the number of nights Donna had given him the cold shoulder as he slipped in beside her around 2 am.

"Go. Please." Josh's mom appeared at the door. "I've packed a fresh suite for Joshua and I've picked out a few bits and bobs for Donna."

"I hate you all. Let me go say good-bye first." Donna gave a relenting sigh and flounced from the room.

She carefully entered the dimly lit room and crossed over to the bed. Her daughter looked thoroughly exhausted and drained but happy. Kissing her lips gently she shut the curtains and padded back out of the room. With Georgie so settled was she doing the right thing?


	18. Far Away

The night of Georgie's birthday party had been blissful. They'd shared an evening of wine and the CNN news. Heated debates on the latest Education resolution had ensued and for once Josh had lost. They'd fallen asleep holding one another on the sofa around 2 am. Waking early Josh had carried Donna into the bedroom and left her to sleep with a pillow acting as "fake Josh". Meanwhile he'd whipped up a pile of pancakes and nipped out to the local coffee shop for proper lattes. When he slipped unceremoniously through the door he'd found a some what distraught Donna sitting on the sofa in tears.

"I…though…t….you'…d…gone" sobs choked her speech as he sat beside her. She had pulled one of his old varsity t-shirts on.

"I went to get you a latte complete with vanilla shot." He smiled proudly as she grabbed the take a way cup. "I know you hate my extra strong sludge so I went to get you something drinkable."

Donna beamed mid sips and sobs, as she pulled the cup away a faint milky trail sat on her top lip. Josh immediately laughed at her without giving his reasons away. "What?"

"Nothing" Josh leant forward and brushed the milk from her face and watched her cheeks blush bright red. "You're just kinda hot when you look like a dork." Lowering her coffee and arming with a pillow Josh felt the full fluffy blow near wind him.

"Oi" running after Donna who was speeding towards their bedroom Josh lifted her up and took her hostage in the en-suite bathroom. "You just hit a federal employee."

Donna giggled as Josh let his hand run up the underside of her top. "What's the punishment?" Feeling the soft cotton top being pulled over her head Donna moved them towards the shower. Reaching past damp strands of hair Josh immediately found the soft spot on Donna's neck. Her skin tingled under his kisses as hot water pounded down on them. "You're a naughty man Joshua…" Donna's breath hitched slightly as Josh's hands landed lightly on her waist, trailing faultless circles round her navel. Letting her own hands wander they finally collided. Biting back the shudders that were consuming her body Donna locked her lips with Josh's.

….

"Nana" Georgie jumped from the bottom step and padded through to the kitchen. Both her grandmothers looked up from their heated debate on who was going to get their granddaughter up.

"Sweetie, c'mon we'll go and get your meds done, Nana Lyman will get breakfast organised." Iris lifted her fourth grandchild up and gave Julia a wary look of win.

"I tell you what I'll come along and give you guys a hand, get an outfit ready so when your mommy and daddy appear we can get head out for a picnic or something." Julia followed her soul granddaughter an rival nana of the year up the stairs two at a time.

Perfectly filling each syringe with required doses Iris could hear her granddaughter disagreeing with each outfit being dragged from the giant closet. "I don't wanna wear jeans nana Lyman. I'm a big girl and I'll wear this dress."

"But you won't be able to play at the park sweetie. You can't get your new dresses all messed up."

"Oi Missy!" Iris yelled into the room. "I need you here for a second." Slipping on gloves and taking a sterile swab Julia could only watch as Iris dabbed the end of the line. In quick succession all the meds were flushed through and the dress of choice was on along with slippers and a blue hair band.

"Democrat through and through," Julia managed to chuckle at Iris' joke as all three emerged back at the kitchen.

"Pancakes" Georgie beamed as she reached for the fridge. "Mommy's got some mix in here."

"Mix" Julia looked stunned as milk, eggs and some powder were lobbed on the counter. "I'll make you some fresh honey-bee. Josh loves my pancakes."

"The pack usually tastes better. Well better than nana Iris' anyway" Georgie looked curious as flour and a large bowl were retrieved. "But if I can help I'll maybe try them." Iris laughed and helped her into an apron and rolled up the sleeves.

Within half an hour a content Georgie was sitting at the table facing a stack of four pancakes drizzled with maple syrup. Everyone still had traces of flour on their clothes. Helping to cut the stack into manageable amounts Julia watched her granddaughter's face light up as "no more packet" was squealed across the table.

"Noah used to have them every day" Julia confirmed with a sad face. "My husband," Iris nodded and took the plate away as soon as it was wiped clean.

"Can I go phone mommy and daddy? They're not back yet." Georgie ran towards the study and retrieved the cordless phone.

"Nana Lyman can you call daddy, I forgotted his number." Lifting Georgie onto her lap Julia showed her the code and put the phone on speaker as a rushed sounding Josh answered the phone.

"_Time slipped away from us sorry." _ Josh and Donna had started on breakfast not five minutes before.

"Daddy, nana Lyman says we can go to the park this afternoon. Can we please?"

"_Why not? We'll get Drew over too if you like?" _Donna faked a look of shock as Josh confirmed he would let her male friend attend another picnic.

"Y'know Drew and I will beat your butt at Frisbee this time daddy." A telling off from both grandparents could be heard in the background as the finished the phone call with promises to be home soon.

Upon returning to the house the smell of blueberry muffins was wafting from the kitchen. Josh and a more relaxed Donna were welcomed by a sticky Georgie and worn out grandma duo.

"You've got flour all over that dress missy." Donna tutted. Running towards her mum full pelt the little girl was swept up into a hug.

"We made muffins mommy. But I missed you." Confirming her mom's return with a kiss the little girl stuck a batter covered finger on her dad's face.

"Now dad's messy too." Both Donna and Georgie fell about in giggles as Josh wiped the offending mess off with a pout.

"I'm just drowning in woman here" Julia appeared at the door plate of muffins in hand.

"You love all this oestrogen so much Joshua" rolling her eyes Julia watched Josh reluctantly take a muffin and stuff it in his face like a toddler.

"Do excuse his eating habits Donna, it appears I raised a giant toddler." All three women erupted in laughter as Georgie ran towards her dad.

"I think all boys eat like you daddy" rubbing the extra muffin from his face Josh reached for her sticky hand and led the way upstairs.

"Josh and Georgie bonding time you women go…plot or whatever it is you do."

Laughing Julia put a reassuring arm round Donna who eyed Josh with glee. If he couldn't avoid getting covered in muffin at least he was in for a good shower.

"Tell me about last night sweetie, what did you guys do?" Putting the kettle on and laying mugs on the island Iris eyed Donna carefully.

"Nothing, we just y'know shared a bottle of wine and fell asleep watching CNN." Julia thrust her hands in the air with a sigh to match.

"That boy doesn't know romantic, CNN has been on his dam TV since he was five." Rolling her eyes at an image of Josh sat in front of the television cookie and milk in hand spitting crumbs over policy reforms.

"Don't worry its strangely soothing. We managed a day without getting battered by the press." Iris gave her daughter a self satisfying smile.

"Oh your sister's left a video on a blog or something. She said you'd know where it was. There's one for you and there's one for Georgie."

"Thanks mom" Donna lifted her cup of tea and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Big family?" Julia's eyes saddened as Iris began spilling pictures out of her purse.

"Donna was the middle child. She's got an older sister Alice. Those two were just inseparable as kids, it was odd when Lissy finally moved out when she turned 18, she taught dance for years and finally settled down with a good man. They live just outside Chicago now. The kids are adorable, Maddie's 10, Jamie's 8, he's such a mini marine, like his dad. Zak's only two but he's got two mommy's Maddie barely puts him down. Wilson's my oldest son. He's older than Donna by a year and a half but he's just amazing, such a kind, kind boy. Right now he's working as a mechanic and living with us. His landlord chucked him out and Donna's gone too now, he's filling a hole. Last but not least is my youngest son Daniel. He's just enlisted in the navy, creates such tension with Tommy, Lissy's husband, but the boy's settling into disciplined life." Julia looked at the photos from Christmas passed. Tommy and Alice standing next to their parents arms round one another. Donna was sat on the ground with a bald Georgie in her arms, Danny was next to her staring at his niece. Wilson had his arms around his girlfriend at the time and the other grandkids were standing in the gaps. It looked cringe-worthy happy between loving smiles and genuine family security.

"That must have been a lot of mouths to feed?" Julia joked.

"You only had Josh then?" Iris countered, belittle by the comment of her large family.

"No, I had a daughter but she died in a fire. It's just been Josh and I for years" their deadpan conversation was interrupted by a freshly clothed Georgie and a semi-soaked Josh.

"I wanna call Drew now. Please, please, please daddy." Tugging at his pant leg Josh lifted his girl up and dialled the number.

"_Is that the hospital?"_ Lynn sounded sleepy on the phone.

"No, no it's Josh Lyman. I was just wondering if Drew wanted to come over today for a play-date?" white noise filled the background.

"_Drew was admitted to GW again last night his temperature spiked and he's getting antibiotics. I'd forgotten to say but watch Georgie for a fever."_

"Oh right, we'll maybe try and stop by then. If you need anything…"

"_No it's ok. Drew would love to see Georgie I'm sure." _ Confirming they'd stop by later in the day avec grandmothers Josh hung up. Looking down at Georgie his heart fell. She was sitting in a puddle of tears looking upset at loosing her play-date.

"Drew's sick again isn't he?" Josh nodded.

"But we'll go see him later ok?" a damp face nodded in recognition.

"I'm feeling really warm daddy" Looking between maternal and paternal grandmother Josh yelled for Donna and lifted Georgie up.

"What is it?" her voice was muffled by the study door.

"Drew's in the hospital and he was over yesterday, Georgie's got a fever and we need to get to the hospital as soon as we can." A door slammed and Donna was half way out the door.


	19. Desire

You all have the write to slap me with a wet fish for not updating but my university degree is eating my time and leaving me too tired to write. I'm off for four weeks tomorrow so expect spam. Reviews are loved.

* * *

Cuddled up close to her father Georgie Lyman fidgeted nervously with the IV line. An eventful day of blood tests, grandmothers soothing her tears and her mom fretting on the phone to aunty Liss had culminated in a quiet side room, complete with secret service.

"Daddy I'm gonna…" skilfully missing projectile vomit Josh gently held a kidney bowl under Georgie's chin. Whimpering and sobbing her way through another round of nausea. Rising from her knitting Iris helped Josh clean the little girl up. Waves of sickness had followed prolonged naps, with CNN running a gentle lullaby in the background.

"Am…" hiccupping slightly Georgie turned her face towards Josh, "am I always gonna be this sick daddy."

Feeling his heart break more with each body shattering sob coming from his little girl he took a moment to ponder the question. Would she ever become normal again? "I don't know squirt, but I do know I'm always gonna be here to hold you hand, kay?"

Before she could give a response Georgie had fallen back asleep, rocking back and forth till she was deeper asleep Josh excused himself from the room. Padding along to the family room he saw a weary, tearful looking Donna standing at the window.

"Is she still spewing everywhere?"

"We're making progress, it's only been once in the past hour." Filling a plastic cup with water Josh welcomed the cool surge down his serrated throat. "Who were you on the phone too?"

"Oh eh…Liss, Tommy's shipping out to Kazakhstan next week and she was worried about Georgie."

"We'll be pulling out of there starting next year."

"That's no real consolation for my sister; Tommy's going to miss loads, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year. I've told her to spend the first few days after he ships out at ours." Josh flopped wearily onto a spare sofa, worn to the bone by worried parents.

"The more the merrier" attempting a failed smile Josh could see Donna keeping her emotions in check.

"Josh… don't be angry…"her voice quavered slightly "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Shock sent him flying bolt upright, weaving through scattered toys and carnage of a busy day Josh stood beside Donna.

"How? I mean...what…I mean…ok" salty wet tears were gathering on both faces. Faint reflections gave way to the Washington sky line.

"I don't know what to think. I want more family but I don't want it yet. Then I do want it because it'll give Georgie something to fight for and then I realise it's going to have an effect on your political career and …then….I remember the pain I went through having Georgie and I'm back at square…fucking..One." sliding a sweaty palm into hers Josh gave her a moment to calm down. Over years of office debates and coffee machine tyranny he'd learnt to give her space.

"I'm not about to give a dam what the press think. Donna, family comes first," a sharp inward breath on her part. "We'll take it one step at a time, if you want to keep it we'll get you a doctor's appointment, then we can tell Georgie. I don't know Iris that well but she's got this freaky sense about children, it weirds me out but I think she already knows, I can tell mom and we'll keep it all in the family for now. One step at a time."

Grateful for some reasoning though Donna leant into the hand holding, for all the work Josh did at the office he still had pecks the size of Africa from basketball playing in college. "A baby isn't a campaign though."

"No it's like a real kid, poop, slobber and love all the way." Josh hugged her tight, her hair still fragranced from the lavender shampoo she'd left at his apartment.

"It's the smile that always get me, the first time Georgie smiled felt like our team won the super bowl." Donna sniffed fresh happy tears.

"I think it's the hormones that are going to slay me" Josh grumbled, on the other side of the room a door creaked open.

"I've got one demanding grandchild wondering if her parents have deserted her." Iris chuckled, hands belayed with knitting.

"Bed-time story" Donna nodded and lead Josh down the corridor, silently passing secret service. With only the bed side light illuminating them both Josh and Donna cosied up on the bed. Grinning she held out the Cinderella story.

"C'mon, really? We can do so much better than Cinderella, what about a good Bartlet speech. Or I dunno…some CJ press discussion." Lapsing into memory after memory Josh trailed off.

"Isn't Bartlet your old boss person?" Georgie demanded, staring at her dad.

"Sure is" Georgie turned to Donna who was nodding slowly.

"You remember I told you about him, it was when I used to work with Daddy at the white house." Josh couldn't prevent the smile brokering on his face. He would always have time of day for that specific era of his life. Acting as his personal assistant and mom in one Donna had saved his ass on more occasions that he cared to remember.

"The time when you sat worthless in a cubicle at the big white house" Georgie mimicked Donna perfectly. Noticing the family were delving into memories both Grandparents made their excuses, kissing Georgie good night and promising to be back bright and early tomorrow morning.

"Tell me stories of the white house daddy, when you and mommy worked together." Slapping her hand on Josh's leg to jolt him from a reverie Georgie giggled, finding a buzz of energy.

"I can give you a good one." Donna giggled to herself. "Daddy and his friend, Sam – the one from New York – made a fire in the Mural Room."

"Why?" Georgie looked curiously at her dad who was rosy red.

"The heating went off and we thought y'know that we could start a fire and stay warm." Georgie giggled.

"But it was inside daddy, that's stupid?" Tutting loudly Georgie made both Josh and Donna collectively laughed.

"I can match you Donatella Moss." Puffing his chest Josh continued "You're mommy managed to loose her panties in an art gallery."

Sniggering gleefully Georgie crinkled her nose in confusion, "were you and daddy doing something….naughty?" burying her reddening cheeks into the blanket Josh coughed.

"No. No we weren't being naughty squirt, your mum's just a bit of a klutz sometimes. Well more all the time." Squeezing her close Donna let a protective kiss fall on her daughter's downy hair.

"I'm kinda sleepy." With a yawn Georgie snuggled up with Josh, her teddy fell onto Donna's lap as conscious gave way to dreams. Like they had done on the first night in Washington both parents fell asleep with their little girl snuggled tight between them. Night-staff didn't dare disturb them to do routine checks save clicking an IV pump off as quietly as they could. Curtains were drawn and lights were switched off as Josh sleepily put his hand in Donna's as they drifted off together on some new adventure.


	20. Same Mistake

Sliding tentatively from his bed Josh whacked the alarm with enough force to send it flying on the floor. "w…ha…t" the noise rose from Donna's side of the bed.

"It's ok…I just sent the alarm into next week. Go back to sleep" leaving her with a soft kiss on her nape, coincidentally the only part of her skin exposed, Josh padded soft-foot into the en-suite. A cold shower and quick shave later he was ready to go.

"Tuesday's suit" Donna mumbled again as he stood pensive at the wardrobe door.

"It's Friday, isn't that like bad luck." Lifting the pillow from on top of her head Donna sat up. Blonde hair sat across her face mussed from sleep, "I don't know Josh…. You christened it the Tuesday suit, I do think it's one of your better choices though."

"Are you mocking my wardrobe?" feigning insult Josh pulled on boxers and a vest top.

"No. I'm just saying I like you in the Tuesday suit." Pulling a robe on top of the skimpy vest top she'd worn to bed Donna fixed Josh's tie before admiring her work.

"See, handsome!" she exclaimed returning to sit on the bed.

"You coming downstairs?"

"Nope, I'm going back to bed till Little miss sunshine wakes up. My sister isn't due in till later." The house had the early morning chill. Middle of November and already Donna had looked out her winter coat and invested in some warm furry ugg boots.

"Ok, well I'll catch you later."

"Don't be too late. Home by 8 at the latest please?" Josh chuckled to himself as he shuffled down the corridor to check Georgie was still breathing and to give her a morning kiss.

"Have a good day daddy" still sleeping upwards of fifteen hours at a time Georgie stretched and rolled back over to sleep as Josh tucked her back in. Filling in time for the coffee to stew Josh glanced at the front pages of the Washington Times and groaned, Gilbert Johnson was running a story about the competency of the West Wing in light of his recent time off. _Dam, I'm sorry I've got a kid who needs her daddy to be there doing daddy type things_ he thought bitterly to himself. Switching the pot for his thermos mug Josh waited for the sludge to appear, grabbing his briefcase on the way out the door.

"Harvard is on the move."

An uneventful journey into work left Josh hopeful they'd be able to achieve something other than damage control in the day ahead. Strolling past security and into his office Josh flicked CNN on and opened a file waiting on his desk. In the office by 06:15 not even his secretary had appeared yet.

TWWTWWTWW

Shoving the phone back into its cradle Matt Santos rolled over and stirred his still out-cold wife. They'd been up late discussing the re-elect amongst other husband and wife things, avoiding argument for the first time in weeks. "Helen, c'mon. It's six fifteen." Kissing her cheek to wake her up Matt Santos got out of bed and sleepily wandered to the bathroom, running a shower he came back into the bedroom opening the blackout curtains leaving cold November sunlight to stream in.

"You're a wicked man" Helen groaned as Matt pulled the covers back.

"Would a shower together help things?" he smiled. Spending weeks on end apart or worse in different countries Matt tended to savour anytime with his wife.

"As long as we're not gonna be late, I've got a breakfast with the woman's Democratic committee."

"Oh that sounds a lot more fun that showering with me and spending time together"

"You wanted to be president." Helen huffed as she followed him into the bathroom.

TWWTWWTWW

Sam Seabourne strolled into his office with a broad smile on his face. He'd managed to get home by eleven the night before giving him time to get sleep and catch up with Toby who needed his help on a guest speaker lecture in Columbia.

"Sam, Josh is having senior staff in five minutes. He seems cranky." Ginger handed him files, a mug of coffee and some phone messages already gathering.

"You've booked Toby in for lunch today? We didn't get finished with all we needed to say last night." A smirk crossed Ginger's face as she took notes. "We're not a couple or anything, he's got the kids and y'know I'm not into men or…" silencing himself Sam dismissed her and began walking through to the chief of staff's office.

"How y' doing Sam" happy to see someone other than his sour faced assistant, someone who would never meet Donna's standards, Josh gave Sam an unhealthy grin.

"Ginger thinks I'm gay" reading notes on the current Kazakhstan situation Sam barley looked up.

"We all had our…" Sam spluttered as Josh's comment.

"What's going on?" Josh shook his head.

"Nothing, well obviously we're still fighting six wars abroad, we've got the budget to sort out, Lou's doing her nut on the state of the union and we're under attack in the press again. I'm just a happily almost married man." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You're happy. Ginger also told me you were cranky. Happiness is odd on you." Shutting the file Sam aknowleged Lou and in turn Ronna.

"It's my Tuesday suit Sam, my Tuesday suit." Josh coughed. "Ok Senior staff, today we're going to do something productive. Bram, I want you to fix that toad Gilbert Ribbety Johnson to a wall with his Dictaphone, I'm not going to have us messed around. I know I've been out of the game for a while but we're still doing things, draft a statement about policy we're working on and… everyone this applies to you we need to put out a confident show today. Lou I'm wanting to see a new draft of the education portion on the speech. Sam you're meeting with Congressman Bailey…"

"Will. On the Medicare reforms, got it. We're still pushing for the extra amendments I'm hoping we'll drum up some support."

"Yeah, Ronna the president needs to review plans for the trip next month to the UK, I need him to come down on deployment figures for Kazakhstan." Ronna nodded in acknowledgement.

"That concludes everything for now, confidence is what we need people. Happiness and confidence." Filling out of the room Lou snorted at a comment from Ronna. Opening the bold wooden door separating him from the Oval office Josh coughed to let his presence be known.

"Josh, things ok with Georgie?" Matt had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Josh's home situation; egged on by Helen's enquiries and Miranda's friendship with Georgie he'd beg the question daily.

"Good, she's still sleeping 72 hours a day but we're ok for our Thanksgiving trip next week."

"Great to hear, are we trying to shore up support with congress on the Medicare reforms we've got planned?" Josh nodded.

"Sam's meeting with Will Bailey today, they're gonna go over some policy and try and suss a deal out, it'll be passed before we head to the UK."

"Are you sure?" Matt looked concerned at the rapid approach of his first official state visit to the British Isles since taking office.

"Yeah, we may not get everything but it's good legislation. Is there anything else, I've got a meeting with the British Ambassador."

"Lord John Marbery, rather you than me Joshua" Matt chucked and signalled Josh to leave.

"Thank you Mr President."

TWWTWWTWW

Having spent the morning lazily sharing the master king size bed Donna and Georgie had watched High School Musical in their pyjamas. Iris and Julia had gone on a food hunting trip to the mart in readiness for Liss' arrival.

"Can Maddie sleep in my room when she comes, it's been ages since I seen her" Georgie flopped back on the pillow."

"Sure sweetie but she may not be good company. Uncle Tommy's shipped out this morning." Georgie looked sad; her cousin had been a welcome relief when she'd been stuck in hospital.

"I'll make it my job to cheer her up." Georgie nodded approvingly. "Zak'll be so big now too. I remember his C-wish-ten-ing. Maddie was wearing a brown dress and you made me wear a stupid green thing." Her memory was something Donna couldn't fathom.

"Can we go home for Christmas, take Nana Lyman with us and see everyone back home. I want to see Willy-sooooon and Grampa Moss." Playing with her curly blonde hair Georgie turned to face her mom.

"I can't see why not, I'll talk to daddy m'kay. But maybe they can all come stay here?"

"Yeah…and then Drew can come over too."

"I think daddy might get mad at that." Donna laughed as Georgie stood up on the bed.

"I know. But it's funny to wind him up. Can we get dressed now, I want to make cards and bake muffins." Donna rolled her eyes at the sudden surge in energy Georgie had mustered.

TWWTWWTWW

Donna chased Georgie down the hall to their front door; a knock had heralded the arrival of more of the Moss clan. "Mommy, I can get it" Georgie stood on her tip toes to reach the dead lock.

"Butterfly let me get it." Donna deftly opened the door with Georgie flying out to hug Maddie who was cowering behind her mom. Beside her stood an awkward looking eight year old and in his mom's arms Zak was fast asleep. Liss was near six foot tall and almost the complete opposite to her sister, long brown hair replaced blonde and instead of brown eyes Liss had intense blue engaging everyone who talked to her.

"Lil' Sis! C'mere," her accent had Chicago written all over it. Donna embraced her sister for the first time in months.

"You ok?" Donna rubbed her sisters arms affectionately as they pulled apart.

"Ask me when the kids aren't around" Liss nodded sadly. "Is mom around?"

"Alice?" Iris appeared right on cue.

"Grammmmsss." Maddie ran towards her maternal grandmother with speed, followed behind were Jay and not wanting to feel left out Georgie followed suit.

"Who's that?" Jay pointed to Julia who was languishing in the corner watching happy families play out in front of her.

"That's my other Nana, she makes amazing pancakes." Georgie shouted proudly…

"I'm hungry mommmy" Maddie was back at her mom's feet looking awkward.

"Lets go fix that then." Donna smiled. "And I haven't had a hug." Wrapping her arms around her oldest niece Donna pulled her close.

TWWTWWTWW

"Josh it's nearing half past seven, you'll need to head home soon. Donna will string you out if you don't." Josh's assistant appeared at the door.

"I can leave it another hour she'll understand, can you get Lou to give me her latest draft before she leaves." Rising from his seat Josh knocked on the Oval office door.

"Mr President, we've got the arranged amendments, save number three on the list which we knew was a long shot." Matt nodded and closed the file he'd been reading, taking a moment to rise from his seat he invited Josh to sit down.

"We need to start thinking of the re-elect." He paused. "I…are you up for another campaign. It's about time you ran for office some where."

"Office? Me, no I don't want that. Another campaign would…yeah…" Josh guffed his answer, he'd not given much thought to a re-election. He'd not even fathomed his turn to take office. Now Toby was in the clear he would be able to officially rely on his expertise in a campaign.

"Think about it Josh, I want another term but I think it needs a new tilt. We need to get a fresh grasp at the electorate."

"Helen's ok with you running for office again?" Matt nodded.

"I think Helen would shoot me herself if I didn't last the full eight years."

"Good to hear Mr President, if there's nothing else I'm gonna head home, Donna's sister and all her hundreds of children are staying at ours for the weekend."

"Sounds like chaos." Matt chuckled kindly.

"Sounds like my idea of hell, if you're sure there isn't any crisis you want to keep me here for…"

"Get out of this office and get home, that's an order." Matt watched Josh sheepishly retreat to his own office to retrieve his things and head on home.

TWWTWWTWW

Crawling back into bed at near one am Josh brought Donna in close. "You're sister doesn't hold back." Josh had spent the evening getting a lashing on the latest military incursion, updates on the life and times of his five year old daughter and a take on the larger Moss clan from Iris. He'd also been named Uncle Joshy-washy by Zak who'd enjoyed batting a ball in the yard despite cold temperatures.

"She's hurting Josh" Donna commented, defending her sister. "She still loves you though."

"How can you tell?" he was interested in Donna's family.

"I just can, anyway you're a hit with the kids and the banter was flying. It was almost a hazing…" giggling slightly Donna flipped over to face Josh.

"Mm, a hazing to be part of a family. As long as it's not a Bartlet sit down talk we're good."

"You looking forward to going to Thanksgiving with the Bartlets." Josh nodded.

"It'll be great for my two girls to be there too. I'm gonna talk some stuff over with the president too. Matt was talking about the re-elect today."

"You going to head the re-elect?" Donna had taken it as given. Josh was dedicated to his job, mostly to the demise of his family life, seeing the eight years through with Matt was always a taken in Donna's mind.

"I'm not sure yet. He said I could run for office." Josh was coming round to the idea slowly, freeing up his work commitments he would be able to enjoy Georgie and even the little one growing up more.

"I'm not fussed. It's your decision but know that Georgie and I will be behind you one hundred and ten percent. But get yourself into a post with secret service and I'm making you promise it won't be used against any future love interests Georgie has." Chuckling at Donna's warning Josh kissed her good night and switched the light off.

"G'night."


	21. Everytime We Touch

Thanksgiving approached quickly, a frantic yet enjoyable week of shopping, afternoon's catching up and late night movies had entertained the extended Lyman family. Josh had navigated a national crisis in Brazil, with unrest in Rio killing two CIA agents. Minus a few extra gray hairs reputations had gone unscathed.

Georgie had insisted on having Drew for a belated birthday sleepover since both had been benched from school till after Christmas. Donna had squeezed in an appointment at Dr Fraser's office discovering she'd past the twelve week mark with little more than a slightly rounded belly. Josh enjoyed coming home to find her in bed having fallen asleep waiting for him. Five nights in a row they'd made slow love as Donna began the second trimester in earnest.

Iris had gone back to Chicago with Liss to help with the kids and Josh had chased Julia away till Christmas at least. They'd broken the news of a new brother or sister to Georgie who had immediately demanded to go out and buy a toy bunny to carry round till the real "bunny" arrived. As courtesy Josh had informed Matt and sworn him to complete secrecy.

Managing to take a day and a half off Josh had spent the afternoon before thanksgiving helping Georgie to pack her suitcase. With bunny in tow the family had made an uneventful trip up to the Bartlet family farm together.

Greeted by many from the old administration Josh and Donna had happily introduced Georgie to everyone and despite a moment of shy hiding Georgie had made firm friends with Ellie's daughter, Rosie, who followed her round in awe. Congratulations had whipped round the room upon news of the latest addition to the family making an appearance in early May time. Josh also managed to embarrass Donna by dropping onto one knee right after Thanksgiving dinner to present his grandmother's ring. A resounding yes and "finally" gave rise to a cider and for Donna's sake apple juice filled night.

"It's amazing," curled in Josh's arms Donna stretched her ring finger as long as it would go.

"It's a Lyman heirloom" Josh noted, kissing Donna's blonde tresses.

"Well it's beautiful just like the fiancé" causing Josh to blush and give her a boyish grin Donna snuggled in close. They'd gone for a midnight walk round the farm's perimeter, ahead Sam and Toby were locked in arguments over new policy and Abbey was helping a crippling Jed to navigate the un-even ground.

"I'm glad you came back, y'know." Donna nodded, often backwards with his emotions and display of affection on Josh's part was monumental.

"And I'm gonna get over the squeamish thing too." The both laughed simultaneously.

"Good cuz' I'll need you locked in there, blood, spew and poop galore," Josh gripped Donna closer still to let his answer be known.

"What you thinking about asking Helen and Matt to be Godparents?" He'd been mulling the point for a few weeks.

"I hadn't thought about it but it's an ace idea. They're such good parents and Georgie's practically best friends with Randy now"

"We'll ask them at the Congressional Dinner you're being dragged too." Slowly climbing the porch stairs Josh secretly couldn't wait to see Donna dress up again, it had been several months since the hospital benefit and with the baby bump only growing now he knew she'd be unable to keep it secret much past Christmas.

They stopped off to say good night to Toby and Sam who weren't going to bed anytime soon, they quickly readied for bed in the cooling night air. Snuggled tight on a twin bed Josh had taken great pleasure in giving Donna a well earned back rub. The day had proved busy with Georgie demanding to take a ride on Zoey's horse under strict instruction from Jed who watched with careful interest. She'd proven a natural talent, taking to riding much like she would anything, with aplomb. Josh had exercised his strategic mind with the old school, forming a pact with Toby to take him on board for the re-elect campaign and they'd battled a heated debate as to who would take the ticket four years from now. Sam had jibed at Andi taking VP under Santos to which Toby had replied "Hi I'm Toby Ziegler I'm second lady of America. I think not friend" Josh had gone as far as suggesting he could use an old suit of his mother's for the inaugural and chaos had ensued until Abbey brought news of dinner being ready. Catching up with their day's bustling activity the family had sat squished between CJ and Sam, old tales of practical jokes and unfortunate fire's spreading with cider to lubricate affairs.

Light snoring from a content Donna had provided his lullaby, sleep coming quickly as he descended into memories of their early days together. Acting as mother figure he'd always be grateful for her walking him through the terse first years in office. Mockery had played as catalyst to their relationship with his own insecurities being hidden by Dr Freeride jokes. _"I wouldn't stop for red-lights." _ She was rock in the stormy aftermath of Roslyn immediately noticing his distress and lack of control. _"If you will put your hand through glass then you will sit in the ER for fourteen hundred hours."_ She waited with him though, keeping him entertained with campaign stories and her first thoughts on him _"an overgrown boy with all the grace of an elephant off Ritalin"_ He saw her in the black dress she'd worn to the second Inaugural, their pathetic good cop bad cop routine. _"Keep your voice down"_ he'd been more angered by her worrying over someone else, like she always had done. His mind moved on to her hour of need, he'd never felt so sick as he had on the plane to Germany. He could hear her voice in his head for the whole journey. _"I'm sorry boss"_ she'd always followed the phrase boss with a heat-stopping smile and shrug of her shoulders. He loved the challenge she provided on the campaign. _"As a short order cook I'm still waiting for the spatula"_ he made his mind up then he wasn't going to let her go. He slammed the door to his hotel room so hard it shook when he found the letter, crumpling up the words of apology and regret _I want to go now before it gets ugly_. Ugly was all he could muster for months after, snapping at the President and barking orders at every meeting. Seeing her sunken face when she came back felt like a smack high, seeing his daughter had given his mettle a good whacking but managing to support his family in both time and money had given him the biggest heart swell to date. Winning a campaign had been a massive ego boost but seeing a tiny grainy image wriggle on the monitor, holding Donna's hand and regaling the story to his daughter had provided more satisfaction than work could ever give him.

"You're heart's racing Josh." Donna murmured half asleep.

"S'ok, go back to sleep." Finally his memories had given way to dreams of their future, Matt's suggestion of running for office somewhere lying awkward in his grand-scheme of things. All he could see before him was the birth of a beautiful son, with chubby cheeks and a content smile that would entertain mommy and daddy for hours. Secretly he was hoping he'd master caring for a baby, be able to change a diaper and hold a tiny infant the correct way. He couldn't see the bright lights and instant fame of running for anything fill his family's lives.

Feeling a small person creep into the bed at 2 am claiming she couldn't sleep he'd helped his little girl under the covers and kissed her forehead.

Two hours later a knock on the door to their bedroom had woken all three up. "Mr Lyman sir, there's a situation in Brazil that requires you be at the White house; we've got a helicopter waiting, you need to go now."

"Ok, ok, rummaging for clothes he pulled a mismatched ensemble on, giving Donna a reassuring hug and tucking Georgie in extra tight he'd excused himself from the house, following two secret service agents toward the noisy copter in the field near the horses and off into the brisk late-November night.


End file.
